A New Threat
by chez-kris
Summary: Set after season 10. Jack and Sam ship. SG-1 must save the day! bringing back former members, SG-1 is forced to split up. Travelling to the far reaches of the milky way, they must fend of the wraith and mount a rescue mission like no other. relationships form and disaster strikes. will this be the end for SG-1? mix of all genres!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I don't own stargate (unfortuantly) this is not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own. all reviews welcome even critisim. sort of a retake on a story i was doing. crossover with atlantis unfortunatly my muse has completly disapeared on that particular story having some trouble with the atlantis side. anyways here it is revised but only based on SG-1. hope you enjoy! thanks for reading! **

* * *

It had been rather quiet in the Milky Way after the Ori was defeated, helping the Tok'ra and Jaffa rebuild their nations, plus seeking out the rest of the goa'uld. There wasn't much action going on, the most exciting thing that probably happened this last year was capturing the last of cloned Ba'al's and freeing the host.

It was a lovely ceremony for which General O'Neill managed to reclaim his former glory and go back through the gate witnessing Ba'al's death. Most of all surprising Vala's new found attitude, she offered her services in helping the host recover from years of entrapment. Something that only Vala could probably do, given her past experience.

The only other thing that was even a little bit exciting was when Atlantis made an appearance and decided to settle residence with the open view off the golden gate bridge, that would have been a site.

Not to mention the discovery of another city, which actually turned out to be a mother ship, that could potentially hold more knowledge of the ancients which sent a group of people stuck in a far galaxy onboard a falling ship.

Well that was months ago it has been quiet for the most part, the remaining SG-1 team still exploring distant planets and helping allies after disasters and civil disputes and so forth. Teal'c decided that during the quiet spell at the SGC, he would head back to dakara and try rebuilding the jaffa nation after the events of the Ori there was still much unrest. He had some success and then fractions broke out and the nations divided, taking them back at square one.

Now that Atlantis is back in the Pegasus galaxy. Things have been even quieter these last few months into the beginning of the New Year had been tiresome at best. But more do of boredom and lack of action. Incoming wormhole a voice came through the speakers with the flashing lights and alarm klaxons. Looking up from the paperwork sprawled over the desk. General Landry silently thinking to himself

"More trouble looming around the corner no doubt."

Getting up from behind his desk he walks towards the spiralling staircase leading to the gate room control, taking the last few steps to reach Sergeant Harriman. Before General Landry even opened his mouth, Walter spoke.

"Receiving transmission, its video sir from Atlantis."

"Thanks Walter. Mr Woolsey what do we owe the pleasure?" Landry quizzed.

"I wish that was the case General I'm afraid Atlantis and earth are under attack. We have just scanned what appears to be an armada of wraith hive ships and they appear to be extremely more advanced than that previously encounted. They are a day away from Atlantis and our scans have only just picked them up, i have Rodney investigating. I've sent colonel sheppard and his team to locate Todd to gather further Intel. Sir i believe they are attempting to reach earth. I recommend that your side prepares as well, space and the SGC." Woolsey exclaimed.

"Are you sure that they could reach earth though the milky way dick?"

"Yes i believe so General, Rodney tells me that they have modified their hives, it's the only way to explain why our scans didn't detect them sir. I will contact you if we receive any updates."

"Woolsey, Woolsey."

"Er sorry sir they ended the transmission." Walter explained. with that said the whoosh of the stargate event horizon evaporated.

Giving off a large sigh, he was hoping to at least spend some time with his daughter tonight, as originally planned. But as usual working for the SGC keeping to plans was somewhat of a rarity. Walking back up to his office, and over to his desk. Seeing the red phone he placed his hand on the receiver, bringing it up to his ear, pressing the second number on speed dial.

"Mr. President Sir, I'm afraid Atlantis is under attack from an armada of wraith hive ships, Woolsey has Intel to suggest that they are on the way to earth. Sir i recommend bringing the Hammond into early commission and sending it along with the deadalus to the far edge of the Milky Way as precautionary measures."

General Landry stood silently holding his breath. carefully listening and waiting patiently for the president's approval and any response.

"Yes Mr. President Sir. Mr Woolsey says that they are 24 hours from Atlantis sir... yes sir... thank you sir."

Within a few minutes a blinding flash engulfed General Landry's office, dissipating leaving behind the familiar face of general jack O'Neill.

"I hear there's trouble about hank the president has sent me to help so... here i am in record time i might add." jack smirked.

"Thank you jack, I just got off the phone with the president you got here rather fast. Unfortunately i think that it would be best and it is requested by the president himself that you are promoted to command the Hammond were bring it in early commission." General Landry commented.

"Thank you sir for why do i owe the pleasure of such a rewarding venture." jack chimed.

"About ten minutes ago we received word from Woolsey, explaining that Atlantis is twenty four hours away from being attacked by the wraith. Also they believe that they are heading for earth. Rodney believes this armada of hive ships have got some new technology, the main purpose of it getting to earth."

"And McKay thinks this because..." waving his hand through the air. "Because the hives only got picked up from Atlantis's sensors and there twenty four hours away from Atlantis it's self."

"Ahhhh ok, so who have i got with me SG-1?" jack grinned.

"I thought you'd say that. They are currently off world and Teal'c is still on dakara with the new found council. And Vala is currently still off world with the host of Ba'al helping him reintegrate." Landry said.

General Landry motioning him to walk, O'Neill following him down the stairs. Igniting many of jack's memories some good and some bad. Standing behind Walter he couldn't help but startle him. Walter being Walter is so good at his job he knows who's here ninety nine percent of the time.

"Walter, dial up whatever planet SG-1 is on and get them back here ASAP!"

O'Neill barked making him jump turning round in the process.

"General O'Neill welcome back sir and yes sir right away."

Walter turning back round to the computer inputting the dialling sequence.

"Seventh chevron locked."

Landry placing one hand around the microphone while the other pressed the button, getting the conformation form Walter he spoke.

"Colonel Mitchell we need SG-1 back to the SGC as soon as possible do you read."

"Loud and clear sir, what's the unexpected reason sir." Colonel Mitchell asked.

"SG-1 will be briefed as soon as you've cleared though the infirmary."

"Yes sir will be twenty min's sir... all righty kids you heard him let's head back."

"But Cam these ruins are..."

The conversation being cut of as the stargate powered off. Jack looking over to Landry thinking that Daniel sure hasn't changed one bit still a little space monkey. He gets so excited over lost ruins and civilisations he's just like a little kid in the candy store. He doesn't miss that part of commanding SG-1 one bit. In fact the only thing that he does miss is the action the perilous missions and constant threat to the galaxy and off course earth. Not to mention not having to wear dress blues.

"Right hank i missed lunch. Im gunna head to the commissary, you need me for the briefing?"

"You'll always be welcome to join jack. See your old team and all, you know the times. I think there's vanilla cake today." General Landry exclaimed. Leaving jack drooling over the possibility of vanilla cake.

Walking to the commissary was long winded and took him longer than usual damn he thought he's really not as young as he used to be. But as always didn't blame it on his age for once or his knees but with the stop, starting and small very small idle chit chat. As soon as he bumped into someone that he knew and often used to talk to. That what was keeping him from his vanilla cake. His thoughts were soon interrupted as the familiar voice and red flashing lights. Indicating that SG-1 was home and still he hadn't got his cake. He knew it would take a good while for them to be cleared from the infirmary. Only a few corridors away from the cake he thought he'd pick it up and bring it back to the briefing room. He can't remember the last time he did that, but hey one of the perks of being a General you can pretty much do what you like, within reason of course.

Picking up a tray he came across bowls of blue jell-o, remembering his order to constantly have the shelf full of the stuff. Thinking to himself once more wondering if he should bring some to carter. Without properly thinking it through he placed it on his tray. Walking only a few steps more he came across the last piece of cake left and to his luck it was vanilla. Placing it on his tray Salivating at the same time he spins round on his heel and heads back to the briefing room, getting a few stares along the way, well it's not every day a General walks the halls carrying jell-o and cake.

Walking up the stairs being very careful not to drop his cake, he could hear colonel carter and Daniel placing bets as to what was up.

"I bet it's something to do with Vala." Daniel exclaimed.

"Nah it's got to be Teal'c he needs rescuing from a headache or beating up one of the Jaffa's." Mitchell pitched.

"Argh your all so wrong we gunna be placed on a death defying mission that only SG-1 can handle. And it's about time." Carter huffed.

Reaching the top step of the staircase just stepping all the more quietly with a big smirk on his face, Carter has guessed correctly as always. He could swear that she's physic or something she never seems far from the mark. Opening his mouth he shouted.

"YOU'VE GUESSED IT CARTER!"

Sam jumping at the voice she recognised all too well, Shocking herself so abruptly standing to attention, with cam following suit slowly after, looking at sam trying so hard not to laugh. Daniel continued to sit, swinging on his chair waving his hello.

"Carter i thought i told you once and it's the last time im gunna say it AT EASE." jack smirked also trying not to laugh.

"Yes sir." carter trying to look everywhere but at jack.

Looking at his former 2IC noticing the slight blush on her cheeks and the sweet look of her baby blue eyes he could swear that his heart skipped a beat. Forcing himself to look at Mitchell again trying to regain his composure, again saying ease. Looking over to Daniel, simply nodding, his way of returning Daniel's welcome.

"Sir what do we owe the pleasure. And with cake?" cam eyed.

"Well Mitchell as soon as Landry gets here he'll explain im just here to listen and eat cake and..." looking down at his tray "... blue gloop."

"Jack since when did you like blue jell-o?" Daniel asked.

"Ahhhh i don't, maybe I'll like it." jack squirmed, casually taking a seat next to carter. Everyone except Daniel, who was already sitting, sat down all looking at jack as he grabbed his jello and took a spoonful. His face clearly reading that he didn't like it one bit slowly swirling the disgusting taste in his mouth placing the spoon back in the bowl sliding it to the side where sam is sitting.

"Yep yummy... but carter looks so hungry i couldn't possibly keep it to myself... there you go carter lunch is served."

Grabbing a napkin and discreetly spitting out the jello. Looking around at the table he could see that his acting clearly wasn't as good as he thought, Daniel sniggering, Mitchell alongside him.

"Thank you sir, Th-that's rather generous of you." carter said almost sarcastically. Playing with the spoon that O'Neill not long had in his mouth. Not sure whether to actually eat the jell-o or just leave it to one side. What could she possibly do in this situation without restarting the rumour mill again even though it's her team and her closest friends? She still was unsure as to whether to take his offering or leave it she was hungry she could swear that General O'Neill could hear her stomach rumbling.

Before Carter had a chance to take a spoonful, General laundry appeared out of his office and sat down in the chair after the salutes of course. With a big sigh general Landry spoke. He apologized for taking so long and keeping them waiting but he had urgent matters to discuss with the president this news startled jack as he wasn't aware of what had taken place since he was briefed earlier.

He knew that the few mouthfuls of cake he had gotten would be his last for the day. General Landry went on to explain that they had received an data burst from Atlantis confirming that the new wraith hive ships do contain technology that could help them to reach earth and with what Colonel Sheppard's team has managed to get. The attack could be the hardest Atlantis has ever faced. The president has agreed that the Hammond shall be commissioned early into battle.

General Landry looked over to Carter and said to her that the president himself has asked that she'd be the one to oversee that it is battle ready in less than twelve hours and the rest being handled in flight. And that she would be leaving in twenty minutes via the deadalus.

He then looked over to jack and told him that he too will be leaving in two hours to be briefed over the running of the Hammond. Finally looking over to Daniel and Colonel Mitchell this was the news that he was dreading to give. Telling the number one flag ship team that has saved the planet more times than anyone can count. That they would be split up on to two separate missions aboard to different space craft's. The sheer look on their faces says it all. Daniel being the first to speak, not being military it was always a lot easier for him to complain and disobey orders.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the first chapter more to follow as soon as i can. (soon ****as i have some spare time. if my daughter actually takes her nap!) wishful thinking. thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much for the reviews. Im a complete numpty and did'nt upload the right document, so i left a huge amount of errors. Sorry about that thanks for still reading. thank you for those that reviewed on being so honest and taking the time to do it. x**

* * *

"General Landry sir, May i be dismissed..." shouting slightly over Daniels ramblings, a nod from General Landry, she left the room closely followed by General O'Neill. Well at least she got out of eating that jell-o offering, now she's slightly regretting not taking just one mouthful it sounds as though she won't be eating for a while.

"Hey Carter, wait up!" running to catch up, stopping a split sec to regain his composure it's been a while since he ran like, he forgot how nimble her legs really were. "Is it possible to get the Hammond ready for battle i thought it was a good few months away from flight even?"

Looking at her face, her baby blue eye's it was pretty clear that it hit her square in the face, the lack of sleep she had gotten and a decent meal while she was off world for three days. The planet SG-1 was on got bitterly cold at night, sharing a tent with no body meant it was a little cooler than usual, she was thankful they were so close to the stargate otherwise it would have been a hike. She didn't even have to reply for him to have his answer.

"Look Carter for what it's worth if anybody can do it it's you. And i hope that you will command alongside me in battle." Jack sighed.

Really not wanting to do this here right now, not again it had been hard enough after Ba'al's death. That was some strong alcohol, well she figured it have to be given the symbiote's healing powers, it would take a lot for them to even feel anything. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did; it was a bad idea to drink those few glasse's a really bad idea. She really didn't want to jump around emotions again, not after last time, the best way to stop it was to avoid him as much as possible, she thought, how hard could it be?

"Sir with all due respect i have a lot of work to do. It would be nice to catch up with you but..."

"You have a lot of work to do, doohinkys to fix." Jack sighed. He knew that she was right she seriously has a lot of work ahead of her. He hates that things have been difficult between them after he had left for Washington; he wanted to tell her so bad.

"Yes sir." this time she looked at him, bad idea.

"Can i help you pack carter, given you only have ten minutes left."

"No thank you sir I'll be ok most off it is ready i just need a few tools and my tablet that's all."

"Off course you're already packed, in that case I'll leave you to it and I'll see you aboard."

"Thank you sir."

Jack walked back in the briefing room, were Daniel is still arguing his point of having to translate more of the Asgard technology, for which he was pulled off from in the first place. That he's just found out hasn't been done, it should have been finished months ago.

Daniel now getting extremely frustrated and angry, the fact he didn't get told the translations hadn't been completed yet, he could have done it. Instead of being busy translating the latest ruins found about the ancients that, so far appears to be another type of meeting place sort of the same as the one Ernest encounted and studied his entire life. He felt that he could unlock many secrets hidden in there texts and the first sighting of the furling texts since named Ernest founding's, in memory to him.

Cam also disliking the fact that SG-1 has to be split up and that he was to assist Daniel. Well that was just politely telling him that at the moment he is of no use and to potter about all day attempting to help Daniel and be bored stiff less until the action begins. And he knew it.

Noticing Jack was back in the room. All attention is now falling on him Daniel asking practically pleading with him to change the arrangements.

"Look Daniel, Mitchell i think Landry knows all too well what needs to be done and let's face it your all the best team out there so suck it up and get to work." jack sighed.

"Yes sir", "but jack wha..." O'Neill cutting his friend off, by wiggling his finger. "You've got work to do move it!" he ordered. Turning round facing Hank, now it was his time to explain.

"Sorry jack i just had the call from the president. To be honest with you i don't like it as well but, orders are orders."

"I know that hank but twelve hours that's a very harsh deadline, that's a lot to get done in a small timeframe."

"Yeah i know jack but the president wants the Hammond and deadlines are not a word the president uses lightly. To be honest colonel carter has the capability of pulling out the best work under pressure and she is the very best as you know if anyone can do it she can."

"Yeah hank i know that. Is there anything you need me to do to help out round here before i beam out?"

"Ja-ack you do what you like have a nap or cake. Im not going to tell you what to do am i?"

With that jack turned away and headed to the gate room he ordered Walter to dial up dakara, he thought that maybe at least getting Teal'c back would be extremely helpful. The familiar swoosh appeared he spoke though the tannoy waiting for him to reply. Fellow greeting and chit chat occurred but as usual with Teal'c it's straight to the point.

Jack told his good buddy everything that is going on but after much pleading, Teal'c still didn't agree. If Teal'c was to leave in the middle of the council now it would cast him as an outsider. After not so much thought the best thing to do for keeping the alliance was indeed to firmly keep Teal'c on dakara. After all the jaffa nation was one of the most important allies to keep even with the demise of so many brothers and sisters they still outnumbered in attack vessels and souls.

With a sigh at his failed attempt of getting his former team somewhat back together he looked down at this watch and saw that he only has twenty minutes left before he is due back here to be beamed to the deadalus, for yet further briefing. Thinking this is turning out to be similar to living in Washington, meetings, briefings and of course boredom.

Walking down the corridors coming across Daniels lab he saw that as usual he was alone with his head in some books coffee in his hand. Walking in he made Daniel jump, he guessed that carter or Mitchell doesn't come by his lab as he used to, so figured that Daniel had gotten pretty used to getting disturbed.

"What' ya doing Daniel?"

Grunting at himself wiping away the spilt coffee off a few pages laid out in front of him, although he expected that jack would eventually get bored and head to his lab now that carter wasn't on base, but yet it still made him jump.

"What does it look like..." sighing wiping more coffee of the pages. "What do you want jack?" Daniel resorted instead of playing to jacks usual games. It feels like jack hasn't been away for the last four years. It has been peaceful without him yet at the same time it's nice to be bothered and disrupted a good excuse for a break.

"Im just walking around, waiting." pausing for a moment "What's up with carter?" he tried not sounding to eager on that last part, but hopped Daniel wouldn't catch on.

"What 'ya mean jack?" deciding he try and fish a bit, knowing full well that some things never change.

"Well she seemed rather upset earlier. Everything ok?"

"Yeah she's been fine, a bit tired but otherwise fine, she hasn't mentioned anything, maybe it was a shock to see you again. I mean to be honest we haven't heard much from you since Ba'al. I think she's going through the midlife crisis or something she's been a bit touchy ever since that day. I have tried to speak with her about it. But you know Carter doesn't like to bother anyone, or make a fuss unless it's about science stuff."

"Ahh yes techno' babble. How you've been?" slightly changing the subject.

"Jack you do know why Sam's attitude has changed a bit, don't you? Prey tell."

"No Daniel i don't, i heard she was dating some guy now. How's that been going?"

Knowing full well that he'd asked the wrong question. Answering a question with a question, which only escalates Daniel's interest further more.

"Yeah she was until..." a white light brightened the room, dissipating and suddenly jack being conscious that he was no longer in the SGC but on the deadalus.

"Damn it what the hell was that about!" jack snapped.

Looking round seeing all the faces look at him he left the bridge without a further word, or before anybody could speak to him. Only turning faces again as he shouted that he was going to his quarters and not to disturb him until the Hammond was ready for him.

Being the highest ranking officer has its advantages, he wasn't in the mood for briefings now and he had to admit to himself that he wasn't in the mood for all this fiasco as well he was quiet happy staying in Washington being too busy with meetings and co-running home world security. Trying to get people to convince the president to sign off on his retirement, he had been trying for months, ever since he got back.

He didn't have much time for thoughts now the past three hours has nothing but opened his blasted mind of the thoughts and dreams that could have been.

* * *

**Short chapter i know, i did'nt expect to update so soon! my little girl decided to give me some me time (for a change) hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**All reviews welcome even critisism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hope your all enjoying the story so far! **

* * *

"General Landry to the gate room." Walter called.

"What's up Walter?"

"It's Atlantis sir, on schedule. Opening a line."

"Woolsey what's the latest?" General Landry asked.

"We had some casualties during the attack, we have lost many comrades. The battle is not yet over, but there is no longer wraith in Atlantis, i have sent Sheppard and his team to capture Todd. There is much damage to Atlantis but still operational, what's happening on earth?"

"Glad to here Atlantis is still ok. We have Colonel Carter working on the Hammond, getting it flight ready, to fly alongside the deadalus. Do you need any supplies i can arrange for them to arrive in the next hour? Dick."

"That is not necessary we are not in need of supplies. What is the plan in place for bringing the Hammond for battle?"

"Well the plan is to head to the far side of our galaxy as a contingence plan, if the wraith is planning to attack earth as Dr McKay theorised. Are you sure, you don't need any further supplies?"

"I am sure we are not in need of supplies. That is a most courageous plan."

"Well you suggested it dick!"

"Yes, yes does Th- the Hammond have working shields and weapons?"

"Not as of yet, Dick, Carter is working on them as we speak they're leaving in the next few hours."

"Good, good, that's good!"

"Yes well you know Carter, when is Sheppard's team due to return?"

"I do not know, i suspect once they have found the information they are looking for?"

"Ok contact us in four hours for an update."

General looked out of the window to where the stargate was, waiting for a reply, turning his gaze down at Walter, only for him to nod his head. Confirming there was no problem with communications. Shortly after, the stargate powered down and the wormhole disengaged.

"Well that was a little strange, don't you think Walter?"

"Yes sir."

"Contact Colonel Wilkes, i want the Hammond in the air now!"

"Yes sir, right away."

* * *

"Will you just stop you are making matters worse. Who the hell gave you this job in the first place? You haven't got a clue what you are doing!" Carter shouted at one of scientists tasked alongside her.

At this rate it's sure not going to be flight ready in twelve hours, especially since the help are so useless. It's been ten hours and they are still far from battle ready, they are able to fly and to reach into space, the hyper drives and the shields are a long away from being ready.

With only a small number of scientist's and engineer's staying on after the deadline just in case anything was to happen. Carter wanted to get as much done as possible. She has now been awake for over twenty four hours and its starting to take its toll. Getting more frustrated by the second it seems the new staff that's being hired are completely incompetent, even after a lot of them being highly recommended, the top of their fields, it seems the standard is slipping.

Having spent most of the last two hours fixing rookie mistakes you make the first year, of engineering school. It was really getting to Sam a lot. She didn't see the point of having all these people running around, if they didn't do the job properly. This is people's lives their endangering, her friends, her family.

Beep, beep Sam's earpiece jumping into action, only to cause her yet more work. The Hammond is now being pulled into active duty, a few hours earlier than the previous deadline. So that means clearing all the unnecessary equipment and staff off.

"Sir, the Hammond is ready for you." an airman nervously stated.

General O'Neill did not reply to that comment, he simply got up off the quarters bed from where he simply pondered. He could only imagine that this is what a mid life crisis is like, pondering his past and the choices he made.

He didn't hit anything like this when he was in his forties and early into his fifties. To be honest it has been plaguing him ever since that fateful night, after Ba'al's death or should it be final death. Walking over to the door he looked at the airman, a young man not very toned, but looks as though he's got something other than muscle.

"Lead the way airman." Jack ordered.

Walking down the corridors leading to the bridge, he said nothing to Colonel Wilkes and just nodded his readiness to be beamed down.

The blinding white flash dissipated, within seconds Jack was aboard his ship. Jack looked around he couldn't see anyone that he recognised. This is gunna be a long journey he thought.

He politely grabbed one of the geek's arms to turn her to face him, he looked down at her and simply said "Carter" She pointed to a hallway and said science lab 7a. Before leaving the bridge he simply looked round and noticed a rather astute young man, coming up to talk to him standing at attention. After O'Neill allowed him to stand at ease and told everyone not to stand to attention in his presence the airman spoke.

"Sir we are going to launch in one hour. Shall i contact the deadalus to continue launch? Sir."

Jack looked down at his name badge, reading Sergeant Winchester. He simply looked back up, nodding. He then headed out of the door and to the labs. Slightly thinking to himself he was glad the layout is pretty much the same, otherwise he probably wouldn't have a clue where he was going.

Leading home-world security as it was known, the only times he had used earth's space craft's was for the beaming technology. There is some, maybe a lot of perks to being a three star General, There are not many people that can tell him what to do.

When hearing Carter's voice, he snapped back into reality, walking slower, stopping before the entrance just listening. Carter is shouting at one of the science team members, she sounds really groggy, he suspect's it's because she hasn't had a break or a rest. After all she has got the ship flight capable and all the software sorted.

Without being told, Jack assumes that she's probably got shields and weapons online too, although he hasn't been told that either. He doesn't need to be told, Carter always goes above and beyond the call of duty. Taking a quick look around the corner he saw a rather distressed looking Colonel. Her hair was unusually out of place, she had big black circles under her eyes. He'd seen that before quite a few times. It's not her first all-nighter so to speak.

Carter was still shouting at the geek, not wanting to enter the room with her foul mood. Jack decided to head to the commissary instead, and pick up some of her favourite blue jell-o, plus a rather big jug of coffee.

Moments later with the jug of coffee and jell-o in hand, walking back up to her lab door he noticed it was rather quiet. Knowing that all her hard work had been worth it, for now they were successfully in space and were doing diagnostic checks on the hyper-drive.

Jack knew that she wasn't working on it. She would be working on some sort program to do with the Asgard beaming technology or something. He wasn't really sure the Intel he managed to acquire, from a rather useless fellow geek member, couldn't really explain it himself, no way Jack'll know about it.

Jack poked his head through the door only so slightly at first, checking if someone was actually in there and he weren't marching in to some empty room, talking to himself. He peered round a little bit further this time and saw that Carter was at the edge of the table. Her head slumped in her arms, her tablet laid motionless next to her. Deciding to knock on the door bringing his hand up about to knock something startled him. It was carter she sounded like, like she's crying or something. Pausing for a moment, he decided to knock on the door, Carter looking up casually rubbing her eyes, as though she'd just taken a nap.

"Sir, I've just finished the programming, we now have fully functioning beaming tech sir." Carter added seeing that he held a bowl and a big jug in his hands.

"That's good... er, ever-everything ok Carter?" Jack dolled on his big brown eyes. Letting them tell her more than he actually could say.

"Fine sir." she lied of course, these last few hours have taken Its toll on her, and not to mention she's feeling emotionally and physically tired on top of that.

"Carter!" he grinned knowing full well she was tired. Yet he also knew that he, being here was making it harder for her.

"Really sir, Im-im just tired that's all." she lied again hopefully managing to pull it off, really not wanting to go into this right now, she's really exhausted.

"So can i come in, I've come bearing jell-o and coffee." he grinned, again hoping that the change of subject would lighten the mood a little bit.

Carter nodding, Jack entered walking, trying not to skip to her desk. Placing the bowl and pouring hot coffee into a cup, sliding it over to her.

"Thanks i really needed some jell-o." she said looking into the bowl. For the first time, in a long time, she gives him one of her smiles.

"Anytime carter, its gunna be a while before we get to the planet, and im sure that the geeks can handle the rest of it. So why don't you go and get some rest, after all i think there a tad afraid to make any more mistakes."

With that in mind Carter gave another one of her smiles, the one she only gave to him. Happy that at least he'd cleared the air a little bit. He returned her smile, using the balls of his feet he turned around and headed to the bridge, where he should have been 30minutes ago.

Sam looking down at the biggest bowl of blue jell-o, the rumbling noises emanating from her stomach, grabbing the spoon taking big mouthfuls, as though it's the last meal she'll ever have. Barely taking a sip of the coffee as she knows it will only keep her awake. Nearly knocking the stool over as she got up. She headed through the door to her quarters.

"Only Jack can make me smile while im this exhausted, and at least someone thought to bring me food of sorts, sometimes although it was rather uncomfortable, and somewhat awkward seeing him again. Now where's my bed?" stumbling to get the door open, still in deep thought. Finally managing to climb into the small bed, her head hitting the pillow and that was it lights out.

"I know jack but there's nothing i can do about that, the President gave these orders personally." General Landry huffed.

"Still hank there must be something we can do. SG-1 needs to be together, you know that, they work best as a team. Really there's not much use for them there, we have communications up and running thanks to Carter..."

"Come on jack... argh I'll do what i can, but you're due to go into hyper space soon so it's not going to make much of a difference. You'll just have to make do!" Landry sighed.

Clicking of the comm. feeling rather exasperated over the latest turn of events. Atlantis was fully under attack, and there had been many casualties. Now to top it all off, the request for SG-1 to be on the Hammond has been rejected. At least he still had Carter he thought. He hasn't been on a mission for a long time, three years he's been in a desk job.

Life had gotten quite busy for him and so did the busy city's lifestyle. He put in for retirement weeks ago, most likely still sitting on the Presidents desk, or in the bin. In fact jack had been requesting his retirement like clockwork every month or so, without fail the notices seem to vanish into thin air or lost in the post, or maybe the dog ate it.

Looking around to see all the young faces staring at him he had been told a while ago they were gunna be entering hyperspace. Clearly not listening to Colonel Wilkes, he asked a fellow comrade how long the flight would be.

"One and a half days! Your joking, i thought there was some doodad that made this go faster?" jack yelled.

"Im sorry sir, but what's a doodad?" airman stark asked.

"It's an alien doohinkys, airman. Where's Colonel Tigg's gone?" O'Neill asked.

"Im here sir." he stood to attention.

"At ease Colonel, you're in charge until we near the planet P4X-4... something. Only contact me if there's an absolute emergency or there's something seriously wrong with the ship that you can't handle. Is that clear?" Jack barked.

"Yes sure, crystal sir, thank you sir." Tigg's standing back at attention.

Given that the Colonel headed to his quarters to have a quick nap, there wasn't much he could do until he was near the planet. Given that Colonel Wilkes aboard the deadalus was handling everything.

He didn't mind it was the right choice to make given that he had been out of active duty for the past three years, he felt a little rusty with the whole thing. Not to mention he really wasn't feeling very happy with the whole having his retirement refused again.

* * *

On the deadalus Daniel and Mitchell was having some downtime themselves, playing poker with a few new recruits. After all there's nothing that they needed to do, deadalus was fully operational and all translations were done. It's a long wait until they reached P4X-477 anyways so they needed not do much.

"Argh not again Daniel, when did you get so good at bluffing?" Mitchell huffed, losing yet another hand.

"Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson. To the bridge immediately!" the buzz of the intercom turning off.

"Ah saved by the bell, thank you boys." Cam grinned.

Moments later they arrived on the bridge, walking up behind the command chair.

"You called sir?" Mitchell said.

"We've just received word from General Landry. They have had an update from Atlantis i thought you'd like to read it." Colonel Wilkes asked.

"This is not good, very, very bad!" Daniel hissed.

* * *

**hope you ejoyed this chapter? **

**thanks for reading. ****I'll update as soon as i can. x**

**P.S I've added a twist to this chapter, have you spotted it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far? for those of you waiting for jack and sam to rekindle there relationship, stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.**

**This is a short chapter but a lot of dialog so didnt want to keep it to long. Did work out the twist? the conclusion below.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

"Unauthorised gate activation." Walter's voice broke through the speakers.

"What's up Walter?" hank ordered.

"Audio transmission, from Atlantis, opening a line Sir."

"General we have managed to get some information from the wraith Todd..."

"I thought you were going to send us an update thirteen hours ago? Dick."

"Err yes, general we-er-we had a few set back's, since our last communiqué! When the wraith invaded i was taken hostage, by Todd and subjected to the most gruesome beating. I have cuts and bruises in place's i didn't think possible."

"WOOLSEY!" General Landry shouted.

"Sorry sir, when the wraith invaded Atlantis, i was trapped all my fellow colleagues were killed. I-I tried to fight them off but did not prevail. I was taken outside and a wraith dart must have picked me up, that's the last thing i remember. I regained consciousness finding i was a prisoner; it was such a horrible place. They beat me and asked me lots of questions..."

"What kind of questions dick? What did you tell them?"

"I-i-i do-don't know sir, i-i can't remember exactly they gave me something. I just can't remember! Oh god i really don't remember sir!"

"We can assume they know the location of earth." Hank sighed.

"Yes-yes i think we can im sorry sir."

"What's done is done! How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape. Colonel Sheppard and his team rescued me. They were captured as well. Any way, we now have Todd in custody; John's managed to receive some new Intel from him."

"How is that possible we last spoke, you told me that the wraith were no longer in the city, did they re-attack, why was we not informed?"

"I did not speak to you General Landry. We were not attacked again, when i got brought back through the gate there was a clone of me sir. It was a wraith it was very impressive. If it hadn't been for Dr Keller we would never have known the difference, you see there was a slight..."

"That's enough dick we get the picture."

"Right of course sorry sir." a pause of silence.

"Woolsey the Intel" General Landry was being to get irritated.

"Yes, right, well Ronan and Colonel Sheppard managed to get the Intel, Todd told them that Michael is still alive, the wraith that attacked last time sir. And they managed to find an ancients outpost, somewhere in this galaxy, they managed to convert one of their hives with that technology!"

"And that means what exactly, exactly what can this new hive do? How can they get to earth?"

"They have powerful hyper drives, more powerful than us; the power of their weapons mirrors that of ZPM technology."

"It's drawing energy from sub space and converting it into raw power. The outage must be enormous i-i mean if we had that power we would have unlimited renewable energy, i mean it's really quiet extraordinary we could solve global warming. It's amazing they were able to merge it with the hive. I mean it's incredible." Dr Mckay interrupted.

"Are you telling me, they have unlimited power and there systems cannot ever fail."

"Well no much more than that, i mean it truly is, amazing, they have managed to fully integrate the ZPM technology into their organic material. It's truly an amazing advancement in science if i could get hold of this technology, i-i would be a million, no billionaire i-i could..."

"It means that theoretically the ship would be able to regenerate at an almost impossible level. It means that it's virtually indestructible. General it means we are now fighting, against technology of the ancients, which precedes that of any technology we have on Atlantis or Earth." Woolsey sighed.

"So there almost as powerful as the Ori? But in more of a human form?" Landry said confused.

"Yes General Landry i suppose they could be a greater threat than the Ori. With this technology, we haven't got anything that's, remotely, capable of defeating the hive sir. Im afraid this-this very well could be the greatest threat that earth has ever come across."

"I'll go inform the president, Woolsey get as much information as possible, how they managed to join there technology together. And get McKay to find a way to block them receiving power or something. Contact again if you have received further Intel i will do the same, SGC out."

General Landry ordered Walter to send teams SG-9 and SG-22 to the briefing room. Where he was going to send them on perhaps the most important mission they have ever had. General Landry briefed the two teams on their mission, SG-9 being a tactical team that handles rescues and also provide back up for negotiations off world. And then there's SG-22 a fairly new team, only been commissioned in the last year.

The team consists of communication specialists and linguists, mainly used to provide a communication array to a nearby planet, so that the SGC still can maintain contact with their spacecrafts, in a more faster and efficient way. As it could take a day or so, or even more when one of earths ships is too far from long range communications. They use the team to set up a specially designed array that can penetrate most atmospheric pressures, toxins or unexplained electrical charges. Re-designed by Dr Lee and Dr Felger, its surprising that it actually works.

Twenty minutes later the wormhole was established, the two teams headed up the ramp and jumped through the event horizon, it was a matter of seconds until they were firmly standing on a new planet they haven't explored. The UAV scans came through; there were something seventeen clicks south that could possibly resemble a life form although no life signs were detected.

Setting down there packs they got straight to work, setting up the array and uploading the encrypted file explaining everything from Atlantis's Intel. It would be a few hours until the deadalus and Hammond exited hyperspace, a scheduled break to cool down the engines and then they should receive the message. It was of the upmost importance that SG-1 received the message on time before they hit P4X-477.

Currently being no gate system close by they could use, as a communication point, so this is the last time that they could contact SG-1. If they didn't then SG-1 could be the victims of an ambush.

Everything ready and waiting the message ready at the push of a button. The deadalus and Hammond are due to exit hyper space within the next few minutes, the beep of the arrays computer indicating that there is a open connection available. With a push of a button the message was sent. An unusual second beep on the computer came up with an error message which reads.

'_Message sent, data scrambled, connection lost_

_Re-establish connection for complete file transfer'_

"What does that mean did they receive the signal or not. Gibbs?"

"Yes colonel they received the signal, but, they didn't receive it correctly" Gibbs replied.

"And, that means?"

"Simply put that means, they got a jigsaw with pieces missing! Colonel the message got scrambled."

"Shit, dial the gate up."

* * *

**Was it what you expected. All reviews welcome, would love to know what you think so far thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter jumps back to when, The Deadalus received a transmission from SGC. I've re-added the last part of chapter three, so if the first part seems familiar that's why. **

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

On the deadalus Daniel and Mitchell was having some downtime themselves, playing poker with a few new recruits. After all there's nothing that they needed to do, deadalus was fully operational and all translations were done. It's a long wait until they reached P4X-477 anyways so they needed not do much.

"Argh not again Daniel, when did you get so good at bluffing?" Mitchell huffed, losing yet another hand.

"Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson. To the bridge immediately!" the buzz of the intercom turning off.

"Ah saved by the bell, thank you boys" Cam grinned.

Moments later they arrived on the bridge, walking up behind the command chair.

"You called sir" Mitchell said.

"We've just received word from General Landry. They have had an update from Atlantis i thought you'd like to read it" Colonel Wilkes asked.

"This is not good, very, very bad!" Daniel hissed.

"What do you mean, bad, Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Erm it's a message from the SGC but, it's all gibberish, there's some reference to wraith and clone and ZPM, but none of it makes sense."

"It's supposed to be an audio and text message, it was probably relayed from the portable communications array!" Colonel Wilkes stated.

"Could the message be corrupted or something." Mitchell pondered.

"It could be, but, it's never happened before. We would need to send it to Colonel Carter."

"Ok Colonel, send it over, call us when you hear something." Daniel concluded.

* * *

"Sir, we are scheduled a short break, exiting hyper space on three, two, and one." Colonel Tigg's counted down.

"Thanks Colonel, please let me know when it is time to jump back into hyperspace, im going to catch up see how the brains are getting on." General O'Neill stated.

His team seemingly started to smirk towards one another, probably thinking oh yeah to see the brains; I bet he means Colonel Carter. Of course, jack noticed the looks, and deciding it was best to ignore it. Arguing with them would only cause another rumour and most important keep him from seeing her a bit longer.

Of course they were right; he was heading down the corridor up a certain elevator, straight into the engine room. Where one, baby blue eyed scientist happens to be working. He didn't want to interrupt her. He could see that she was working out some mathematical doodad, by the look of that fierce concentration.

For all the years he's worked with her, Jack has always understood the need to let her work, if she's not interrupted or spoken to she would be able to concentrate on the job at hand. When she's been working so hard, being so stressed, the best thing to do is wait for her to talk to you first. There's been countless times of him just standing waiting, sooner or later she would talk, or just let him watch.

For the past few minutes neither of them spoke a single word, or looked into each other's eyes, that suited jack quite fine. He was just able to stare at her, watch her as she worked, concentrating, the smile, the glint in her eyes when's she's worked out that elusive answer, plaguing her the entire time. Jack was stuck in some trance just watching her, his mind wondering back, what things would be like if he'd retired, or if she'd even feel the same.

The comm's speakers started emitting a strange noise, almost like crackling, the noise drew both their attentions towards each other, carter just catching O'Neill staring at her in a trance. They looked up at the speakers, without a word both raced into a high paced walk to the elevator. When they arrived at the bridge, all team members were running around frantic, like a bunch of headless chickens.

"What the hell was that, status report?" O'Neill ordered.

"We're not sure sir, we were received this transmission, from The Deadalus. It appears to have originated from the SGC, it's corrupted, but every attempt we have made, to clean it up, hasn't seemed to work! I'm sorry sir, i-i don't know what else to try." one of the comm's operators announced.

"Ok so if you bozo's couldn't clean, it up, why the hell did you play it through the speakers. Why didn't you just contact me by radio?" Jack, holding his hands up, air quoting the officers' words.

With slight puzzling looks, from everyone in the room, some even was looking at Colonel Carter, turning a little bit red faced in the process. No one willing to give Jack an answer, mostly because of cowardice, and fear. None of them wanting to say a word, what was they supposed to say in this situation.

'_We couldn't get hold off you; because you were too busy starring aimlessly at Carter, ignoring everyone else like they didn't exist.'_

No one could speak those words, no one wanted to, to be the reason why, the most highly respected members of the SGC, hell even the world. (If the world knew about the program and all that they have done!) Would face a court marshal, none of them wanted that, they wanted them to admit it. They at least deserve that, after everything they've done for the universe, everything they have sacrificed.

The facial expression that sat firmly on the General's face was that of total impatience and annoyance. The fact he wasn't getting any answer from his officers and that made him quite angry.

"Will someone please answer me, why wasn't I contacted through the radio, if not me Carter? That is a direct order!"

"Er-urm, well sir we, er, we did try to contact you over several times, you and Colonel Carter, sir, but we never received any answer, we err assumed you were otherwise engaged and did not want to be disturbed. So we tried to clean up the recording, well we tried you again the both of you and there was no reply, so-so we decided to broadcast it, to try and reach you, and well I guess it, er, worked, sir" sergeant Raines, replied nervously.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was sure that he wasn't called. He always answers calls from his officers, no matter who was calling, he always gave an answer. Jack just stood there frozen right on the spot! Trying to contemplate what he had been told, trying hard not to look at Carter, he didn't want to see her reaction to that statement. He so wanted to look but didn't want any more controversy or rumours added to the grape vine. That surely would be spreading around the whole galaxy by now. With a cough to clear his throat he spoke.

"Ok when did we receive the transmission?" he looked around ignoring Carter, until his eyes reached Sergeant Raines for a clear, crisp answer. He so hoped he didn't sound uncomfortable.

"Urm we received the transmission three hours ago, sir! About ten minutes after you left!" Sergeant Raines answered.

Jack looked at his wrist to see the current time, which surprised him for just a second, he hadn't realised that he was being contacted. Had he been standing at the doorway of where sam was working for nearly three and a half hours, and neither of them had even spoke.

The only sense of contact they shared was the occasional glance at each other and smiles. He couldn't look at the reactions to everyone's faces, once they understood that he had just realised how long he had been gone for. He hoped that, Carters cheeks weren't blushing and his.

"Ok let's jump into hyper space, Carter try to fix the message and report back when you have done so. Ok everyone back to your stations, head for P3... whatever planet it is" O'Neill ordered.

"YES SIR" they all replied with a quick scatter, everyone was at their work stations preparing to jump into hyper space.

Jack couldn't help himself, he looked over at Carter when he gave that order, he was relieved to see her cheeks weren't flushed, and yet he saw in her eyes she was also shocked at that revelation.

* * *

**As promised at bit more towards Jack and Sam's relationship, if there is one! you'll have to wait and see, but i promise it wont be too long!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, I don't know what else to do with it, there just seems to be something interrupting the signal, and, well I think that Colonel Wilkes team's aboard the Odyssey gave up a long time ago. And I don't know sir, I-I just can't think!" Carter reminisced.

"That's ok Carter you tried your best. I think that maybe you need to get some rest and start up on it in an hour or so. You have done a lot of work lately, so, take a break we don't hit P3... whatever planet till 19:00 hours. You have time for an hour's rest or so, that's an order Colonel" O'Neill sighed.

O'Neill hoped that if he changed his tactics towards Carter, then maybe she would forgive him, he didn't blame her one bit for her actions, and is amazed how professional she has been. He hoped that if he is the man he used to be towards her, the man that helped was always there no matter what the consequences would have been. It has been awkward for the both of them and everyone could see it even him, he had chosen to ignore it. Time would heal all wounds, but not this one.

"Yes sir, thank you." Carter yawned.

Turning her head to face Jack's seeing the look on his face, one of sympathy and worry. She couldn't have looked well, awake for over 48hours barely eating, and to top it all of the chart awkwardness with her former CO.

After switching his radio off, turning his head round to Sergeant Raines, to ask him to get into contact with Colonel Wilkes aboard the odyssey, he thought he would find out the status of the message, unlikely but maybe they had a breakthrough. And to see what Daniel and Mitchell are up to.

Without Carter to amuse himself he got quite bored, very quickly, bored of getting the cadets to run around after him as well, you can only take so much 'yes sir's' in one evening. Life just wasn't the same behind the desk.

Well that was an interesting conversation, Jack didn't really find out much, the fact that his science and comm's team gave up on the message from the SGC a long time ago and just decided to try and help out carter with her research, which they just stared at it trying not to look so confused, apart from that Daniel and Mitchell was in the bunkers sleeping and relaxing. Lucky for some as there really wasn't much for them to do, the translations that had been done, looking for anything that could potentially help. Unfortunately didn't come to anything, the Asgard had depict theory's about hyper drive capabilities but none that was any use.

So with their skills not up to much at this current time the only thing they needed to do was to keep out of the way. Colonel Wilkes on the other hand, was still a bit worried about the transmission from Earth and thought, maybe that it had been something to do with Atlantis, maybe they had gathered new Intel. He knew that there were light-years away from the communication's point so there had to be a another reason why we had received the transmission and it didn't link properly, or it had to be relayed so many times and the distance it had to travel could have resulted in a major data loss.

The past hour they were jumping to solutions and trying to figure out, what the message was trying to say. But nothing they tried worked, they tried to understand, but couldn't. They decided to leave it to the pros, and anyway it was time that carter had a wakeup call as in the next hour or so they should be reaching their destination. And wait for the fight that will ultimately begin very shortly.

"Carter-Carter it's time to wake up, it's time to go back to work wake-e-wakey" jack whispered.

A slight little stir she moved her head so he can see her sleep and fell into a slumber once more.

"Carter" jack moved the hair from her face to see those eyes once they awaken but it never did.

"Carter" he said once again he knew she was tired but he needed her awake to work.

"Carter" he said again just a little louder.

"Jack." she whispered.

The slight use of his fore name sent Jack's heart beating so fast; he thought that she might hear, a slight cough to clear his throat.

"Jack!" he questioned, but couldn't help but smirk.

Sam jumping up, wide awake now, sitting up a small yawn that she tried so desperately to hold back but didn't quite manage it, looking up to his eyes her heart also pounding quite heavily.

"Im sorry sir, I urm, was urm, im sorry permission to get started on work." Sam stuttered.

"Err yes, sure...But before you go, I-I have an idea I would like to run by you."

"Sir!"

"Sorry, er to do with the message we received earlier from The Odyssey."

"Oh yeah, sorry sir, what were you thinking of?"

"Well I think that, well I and Colonel Wilkes were just bantering ideas and well he said something that got me thinking. If the signal had to be relayed quite a few times, would that consult in almost like a mirrored effect, being bounced around so many times it reversed almost like a reflection." Jack almost if he knew the answer but trying to keep to the dumb act.

"Sir, are you saying that the transmission, bounced around so much that theoretically speaking the message got scrambled at one stage and in attempted to pull itself back together, but it did so backwards!"

Jack looked a little confused by that; he had to think over the question a few times in his head.

"Err yeah, does that sound a bit silly"

"Actually sir, it doesn't sound silly at all, but really quite possible, that the bounces caused the scrambled message, could have caused the data to be mirrored."

She managed to pull herself up from the bed she slept on only moments ago, she ran down the corridor to her temporary lab and started to play around with the tape by the time O'Neill had caught up with her she had already wrote a program to fix the recording.

"Carter you know I hate to run this early in the morning"

"Sorry Sir, I have just wrote a program that should re-unscramble the message and in a few seconds we should be able to listen clearly. I have to say sir that was actually very clever, however you came up with that idea well you should do it more often."

A slight beep from carter's laptop, telling her the program has been completed and ready to be played. Which she did, they listened to the complete message twice they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

They are in serious trouble at the moment. And so it happens it might be as soon as they drop out of hyper space, without any slight hesitation O'Neill ran out towards the bridge were he would be able to get into contact with colonel Wilkes, to tell them the situation and hope it is in time before they drop out of hyper space.

As soon as O'Neill reached his command centre, as he likes to call it colonel Wilkes was online by the time he had listened to the recording the computers started bleeping at both ends it meant that they are approaching there designation, within a matter of seconds they would drop out of hyperspace and possibly straight into an ambush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All, Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts. Im sorry i haven't posted in a while i have not long gone back to work from maternity leave so time is a little more stretched now. I promice i will update as soon as i can i have been writing during her naps which isnt long anymore. but as soon as i can i will update thanks for reading and those that reviewed you made my day. **

**an extra long chapter as a thank you.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Red flashing lights beaming though every corridor, as battle stations being called over the tannoy. Being propelled forward as the hyper drives powered down, expecting to be immediately thrown into a fire fight. Things looked rather calm there were no unusual hive ships, or anything on the scans.

"Sir, our scans indicate we have incoming, sir what shall we do?"

"Battle stations, full thrusters I want to get to the dark side of that planet and maybe they won't detect us, an ambush still could be possible" Colonel Wilkes ordered.

Over on the Hammond General O'Neill followed after Colonel Wilkes orders, as he has been out of the field for a few years, he thought it'd be best that he followed Wilkes lead.

The klaxons on both U.S.A.F crafts were flashing and belching out high pitch decibels, indicating that the unidentified crafts had just exited hyper space, by the looks of the designs it was of wraith origin. That terrified the crew and SG-1, not knowing how their crafts had been modified, or sure on what they are able to accomplish or the technology they now hold.

With both the Hammond and the Odyssey silently waiting in the darkness they hoped, the wraith would go straight past them.

"Sir the Asgard system has just detected a scan, the wraith are scanning us! They have found us sir they are powering weapons and are on approach." Private Jones shouted.

"Contact the Hammond, tell them of the current status and to power weapons looks like we have to fight, shields to full power."

"Yes sir it looks as though their bay doors are opening, its dart's there sending dart's to us shall I send in the X-302's!"

"I think that might be a good idea private, signal the pilots." Colonel Wilkes ordered.

Colonel Wilkes then contacted General O'Neill and asked if he had any ideas on what they could do Jack only said one thing let his X-302s go first. If his pilots ask for reinforcements, send them.

Pilots scrambling to their jets, within one every co-ordinated move all X-302's jetted off through the bay doors making their way to the fight, squadron leaders all shouting out there commands a very well rehearsed movements. Coming closer to the darts all squadron leaders ordered the break off. The initial plan worked taking down many darts the wraith haven't accounted for that move.

Pilots shouting at their teams evasive manoeuvres, another shouting he has a load of dart's on his tail. A few cheers as the first line of the wave had been defeated. A quick shot round into the emptiness of space a shot fired a direct hit as a wraith dart falls taking another with it.

Ready for the next round, the second wave flying straight past the X-302's both sides turning round separating formation, one on one sparing, each group having the strengths and weaknesses. O'Neill's pilots taking some heavy hits, the pilots manoeuvring speed they have gives them a slight advantage as many wraiths fool pray for teams crossing over each other while another member fires bringing the dart to shrapnel, this worked for a while.

Casualties on both sides, the wraiths side, quite great, all of a sudden the wraith seem to be bringing out more reinforcements.

"Sir there bringing out reinforcements please advice." one pilot asked.

"Reinforcements are on their way lieutenant, good luck!" O'Neill stated.

They were lucky that there's a lot of space surrounding them the amount of small aircraft buzzing around was enough to fill about twenty football fields, the flashing of each other's weapons the occasional naqudah enforced missiles and triple AAA's the plasma darts from the wraith, the flying debris of fallen comrades.

After an hour of fighting the small armada from earth seemed to be victorious, the order came from the Odyssey and Hammond for the X-302's to fall back to the ships they arrived as ordered, things looked good, the wraith hadn't attacked in a while the hives obviously didn't expect to have lost their entire fleet of dart's, to mere humans, mere food, so quickly.

"Sir we're being hailed, it's from one of the hives." an airman stated.

"Open the channel and send to the Hammond as well." Colonel Wilkes ordered.

"Surrender now or you shall fall, we are prepared to let you go if you surrender." a wraith said though gritted teeth.

"And if we don't surrender, we just defeated your fleet of darts!" Colonel Wilkes tested.

"IF YOU DONT, you will become useless to us, we do not like to waste food you are severely out matched surrender now or DIE!"

"Well as much as i like food i have to say, i don't fancy becoming food, why don't you be good little parasites and go back to where ever that little hole is you crawled out from, so i can eat some cake." O'Neill argued with a big grin.

"AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" was the reply and the transmission ended.

"Sir the bay doors are opening again, they've got more darts sir!" a pilot stated.

"Okay guys show them whose boss, X-302's, prepare to launch." O'Neill reassured.

The X-302's pilots began to engage, they fired the weapons and nothing happened, a ripple went flying though the dart but it never exploded, no damage what so ever, they pulled up just narrowly avoiding a head on collision, some of the darts fired and managed to take out a group of X-302's in a massive ball of flame, nothing was left not even debris.

"Sir they seem to have got shields or something our fire power doesn't seem to be working!"

"General O'Neill permission to try the Asgard beams sir?" Colonel Wilkes asked.

"Carter what do you think?"

"Sir we could give it a try, i suggest use the small ones first, not the big ones we should use that as a last resort." Carter responded.

"Colonel, Permission to use secondary beams fire when ready." O'Neill ordered.

The secondary beams hit their target, a direct hit, the wraith dart and following darts around it exploded into a gazillion piece's of organic shrapnel.

"A direct hit, that works, General beams work! X-302's target the main hives we will handle the darts." Colonel Wilkes ordered.

The last wave of darts had been destroyed. One look out of the window into the deep depths of space all you could see is endless clouds of organic and metal shrapnel, from fallen comrades from both sides.

"How can this be that's impossible they must have found some great technology since the last time I came up against the wraith?"

Over hearing his second in command and seeing the expression on her face just telling him she was overloading that brain of hers with thoughts again.

"Carter what is it" O'Neill asked concerned.

"The darts Sir, none of them was registering any form of life. Which means one thing they are all aboard the hive ships we must stop them immediately from reaching earth, there's just so many of them sir we must stop them now!"

Shocked for a split second Jack opened a channel to Colonel Wilkes and ordered him to fire at the hives, to stay alive at any cost with the only ship that had fully working shields and Asgard technology on board. The Odyssey was Earths only real chance, an immediate yes sir, the roaring noise of the Asgard beams powering up, he ordered his team to do the same.

Hit two, hit four still nothing their shields still holding, the new hybrid hives wasn't even flinching and returning fire they just let them continuously hit them without a care in the world.

"Sir, their powering weapons!" Caption Coates stated.

"Evasive manoeuvres now!" Colonel Wilkes ordered.

The two U.S.A.F vessels moving in unison evading the enemy's fire, looks like with all that power they need to charge up first, doesn't allow for brilliant aim lucky for them.

"GENERAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, EVASIVE MANOEUVERES!" Colonel Wilkes shouted.

"Carter what's happing? Why aren't we moving? Do something now!" Jack's husk tone ordered.

"I can't sir, it's not responding, I have tried everything I don't know what else to do."

"Turn the power off and on again that usually works I don't care how you do it, just fix it now!" O'Neil ordered once more.

The wraith powering their weapons, target locked on, the Hammond still unable to move the Odyssey on its way to offer assistance.

"Shields on full power, the loud buzzing of the raw energy of the wraiths beams getting louder and louder, the deafening noise, they all knew for sure that it was it, they were going to get hit. The warning klaxons sounded, sparks flying everywhere as equipment overloaded crew members flying everywhere being knocked down like skittles.

"Status report" Carter ordered.

"Shields are down twenty percent, Er, we won't last another blast." a technician answered.

"Start evac now, all sectors to head to the nearest evac point immediately... I repeat start evacuation now this is not a drill, this is not a drill." O'Neil spoke into the tannoy.

"Colonel Wilkes, we are evacuating and are beaming them abroad the odyssey we will not last another hit, we are still unable to manoeuvre good luck Colonel, O'Neill out."

The loud buzzing appeared again they didn't have much time!

"Sir, the beaming technology is no longer working." Carter shouted.

"Remaining crew members use the escape pods, all of you go now that's an order, you to Colonel"

"But sir, there's nothing you can do, the crew need you-you must come too." she said pleading with him.

Looking into those baby blues he went along just to save her from harm's way. They left the control room and ran dodging sparks and falling debris, the buzzing getting louder and louder, at last they hit the escape pods there was only one left. They froze as the noise got louder.

"Carter take it, please take it, you need to survive earth needs you, take it that's an order."

"Sir I CAN'T…I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE I WON'T DO IT!" Carter shouted.

Before he could say anything she swung round and hit the release button, the last pod ejected from the ship, looking back round staring into jacks eyes seeing the anger and the hurt, he could not save her and most of all she disobeyed an direct order. In a way glad that she did so, he won't die alone, but he wanted to know that she was safe that she would enjoy a long and happy life.

Not saying anything as the unspoken words between them saying it all. The deep intense stares that seem to be lasting a life time, the loud coursing explosion that ricochet though the metal naqudah halls, flames and electric sparks, falling debris the creaking sound of expanding metal, as the Hammond was hit the instant movement of falling down being pulled in the orbital rift of P3X-477.

"HOLD ON CARTER, HOLD ON." Jack shouted though the bellowing howls of the unpressured gullies of the Hammond.

The roaring sounds almost deafening them, as there descent into the planet, which by the initial scans seemed to be mostly consistent of water. Apart from a small area of scattered islands.

"WERE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT SIR." Carter Screamed.

With the support beam being pushed against her, the pressure ever more mounting as Colonel O'Neill pushes the weight away from her, while trying to keep the pressure of her, and from the gravity force hitting down like a ton of bricks, on the both of them. The descent is ever more rapid they knew that they had now reached the planet's atmosphere as the heat intensified the rumbling as pieces of the Hammond crumbled and burnt away.

There is no exit they can't move from their position, if they did dare move they would most likely be vaporised by the extreme velocity of hitting the blast doors several feet away from them.

"We will make it Carter have faith we'll make it."

"Sir as soon as we hit the ocean the impact alone would most likely tare this vessel apart!"

"CARTER!"

"Sir think the titanic the same could happen we've seen it with the Asgard ship!"

"CARTER SHUT UP, were gunna crash in 20 seconds! When I tell you to push up with all your strength you do it, and then when you can feel yourself going forward I want you to relax."

"Sir, it's not going to work."

"Sam you helped design this thing and you alone nearly built this thing so shut up and push now." Jack Screamed.

Jack tried not to sound too anxious but knew he probably failed his Carter, Carter wasn't normally wrong but this time he seriously hoped that she was. He could tell that carter was pushing with all her strength the amount of noise emanating from her body. Jack knew that he had to get off carter cause as soon as they'd hit he would most likely cause her much harm with his weight, he decided and prepared himself when the time came he was going to jump for that he was sure.

The impact hit, the force threw Jack and Sam as hard as they expected, Sam hit the blast doors causing her to lose conciseness and Jack caught the support beam, the creaking and twisting, screeching of high pressured metal collapsing. The extreme pressure exerting at the blast door causing it to bulge, the aircraft started to level out, allowing Jack to let go of the beam he ran over to Carter, her limp lifeless body slumped over a pile of debris, blood flowing down her face and various bloodied cuts and bruises down her BDU's.

"CARTER..." Jack screamed as loud as his lungs could trying to wake her up. But she didn't move or flinch just laid there lifeless.

"Sir what are we to do, are we to conduct a search and rescue for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill?" Captain Cotes asked.

"No take us too hyperspace we need to get into contact with the SGC and see what course of action we should do, there is no way that Colonel Carter and General O'Neill could survive a blast like that, start up hyper drives and get those two in holding room now." Colonel Wilkes ordered.

Daniel and Mitchell were fighting and trying to push though security to save their friends and family, to breach orders take command of this vessel and control it. Set it down to the planet which Carter and O'Neill have descended.

"You can't do this, Leave no man behind. We have to send a search team now, before they sink too far." Daniel tried to reason with him.

"Take us to hyperspace NOW." Colonel Wilkes ordered again.

"Argh" Mitchell Shouted angrily, rushing over to Colonel Wilkes and pushing him to the floor, fist at the ready. Captain Cotes and Sergeant Blight pulled Mitchell off the Colonel Wilkes, cam looking over at Daniel to see he was being restrained too.

"Put them in the holding cells now and take us to hyper space now!" Colonel Wilkes said standing up brushing his uniform down.

"The hive is powering weapons"

"Go hyper space now!" Colonel Wilkes being pulled forward as the engines engaged, Right at that very moment Daniel and Mitchell were thrown into the holding cell, with a little extra force than necessary.

"What shall we do they can't be dead, they must have found some way to get out surely this is Sam and Jack we're talking about, they can't be, the Colonel is wrong isn't he? " Daniel trying to rub the shock of him.

"Yeah the Colonel is definitely wrong there's no way they would let themselves be beaten, would they?" Mitchell reassured himself, slouching down behind the door.

Daniel crouching down near a pile of debris his head in his arms totally in utter denial that his friends have gone there's nothing left he can do, right this second he knew they had entered hyper space window by now they could be light years away from the crash site.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for those that reviewed, favored and follwed, you brightened up my day.**

**A long chapter today, it didn't feel right to leave it where i wanted to so i added more.**

**Hope you Enjoy.**

**(P.S to LadyMo, i hope this answers your question, but then again it might leave you with more questions.)**

* * *

"Cam what are you doing?" Daniel asked just when there was a spat of electricity.

"Damn it!" Cam started to suck on his finger.

"Cam give it up it's not going to work. You've properly done more harm than good, look at the state of all those wires, it's a mess!" Daniel said, waving his arm around putting at the numerous frayed wires.

"WELL I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING DANIEL" Cam shouted.

"So you think i am, huh. We just can't get out of here, we need Sa..." Daniel trialled off before the lump in his throat rose up again. Before either of them said any words to each other, the locks on the door beeped.

"What the, did you do that Cam."

"Er, i don't think so." Cam scratching the top of head.

Before either of them was going to argue, as to who opened the door they both hastily left the room, only managing to get to the far end of the corridor. They were stopped in their tracks, by a young air force officer.

"Come with me." she said.

Daniel and Cam looked at each other for a moment trying to think, as to where they have seen this cadet before. They followed her down a nearby escape hatch, through some ventilation before entering the armoury.

"Right get what you need, take this Asgard communicator with you, and hurry up!" the mystery girl ordered.

"Ahhhh why are you helping us Captain, and er, who are you?" Cam asked.

"My name is Captain Hailey, im helping you because i believe that Colonel Carter is alive she's too smart not to be! And plus i wouldn't have ever got this job if it wasn't for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, so consider this as returning a favour."

"Ahhhh Hailey i know you, you came with us on that mission to PY... Something likes that, the planet with those Ori bugs. You argued with sam about how to stop them."Mitchell quizzed, reading the past mission reports has really had its use's.

"Yes that's me, now hurry up i will take you to the X-302 bay, you can escape from there."

"But we're in hyper drive, we can't get off this ship!" Cam reminded

"Don't worry about that i have wrote a program, hyper drive will shut down in 20 minutes Sir, then you can escape you'll only have 10 minutes before we jump back again, but it should be enough time. It will take you at least two days to reach the closet planet. Colonel i have entered the coordinates on this crystal, plug it into the drive on the X-302, it will automatically take you there. Once you reach there you can use the stargate to dial this address and that will take you close to P3X-477. From there you will have to stay for a few days while the oxygen tanks get refuelled and then it will take a further 3 days to get to the last coordinates, were i predict The Hammond crashed."

"Is there enough oxygen in there to last three days?" Daniel asked.

"Technically no, but i have wrote a program for the oxygen levels to disperse at certain times that should leave you enough for the trip, besides they always add extra Oxygen in those tanks, just in case, well after the first incident with the first test flight with General O'Neill and Teal'c. As long as you don't argue and breathe slow shallow breaths you should make it."

"Are you absolutely sure about this Captain?" Cameron quizzed.

All he got for his concern was a stubborn look, similar to that of Sam's when someone says she's wrong and contradicting her.

"Yes Sir Im sure, hurry up we haven't got much time." The escapees grabbed their belongings and headed out the armoury to the X-302 bays. By the time they had got there they felt the pull of coming out of hyperspace, they didn't have much time left. They ran to the closet space craft, climbed into the cockpit, Colonel Mitchell at the main controls and Daniel in the co-pilot seat. They booted up the vessel and with a nod from Hailey, meaning good luck. She ran out of the bay, so the doors could be opened and she wouldn't be sucked out into the depths of space. Cam inserted the crystal and let the auto pilot do its work.

Cam thought about what Captain Hailey had done, she risked her career in order to let them escape and try and save the rest of SG-1. Wow, he thought to himself the first ever SG-1 really connected to a lot of people. That's one of the things that always plagued his mind about joining Sg-1, he knew they had made a lot of connections and was greatly admired but he never knew the full extent of that high admiration. Although he knew that's where he wanted to be, he did feel apprehensive of all the accomplishments General O'Neill had done and what big boots it was to fill. Even though he has been on the team for nearly three years he still couldn't help but wonder, if he would ever have the close connection with them as Jack did, and still has.

They both hoped that Captain Hailey was right, that they would make it, that sam and jack are alive and they got to the planet before the oxygen ran out.

Their long journey awaits, the hope of finding Jack and Sam are slim at best, and they both knew it. That planet is filled with almost ninety percent water, who knows what creatures thrive in the depths of the dark abyss.

_~ Meanwhile on The Odyssey ~_

"What the hell has just happened? I didn't order you to exit hyper drive!" Colonel Wilkes shouted.

"Sir it appears that it was a scheduled drop, the systems are indicating all systems functioning and operational sir." Captain Coates replied.

BEEP – BEEP! From Colonel Wilkes, personal Communicator.

"What, how did they escape find them now!" Colonel Wilkes shouted.

He walked over to his second in command and said that Dr Jackson and Colonel Mitchell had escaped.

"Find them at all cost, i want them locked up now."

"Sir our long range sensors are picking up four vessels. Sir, it's the wraith, there just about to exit hyperspace" Airman Stark confirmed.

"Take us to hyperspace now!" Colonel Wilkes ordered.

"Sir the X-302 bay doors are open sir, it will take me a while to close them from here." an officer told him.

"How long... Wait what, how?" Wilkes asked.

"Two minutes sir, im accessing the program now!"

"Sir wraith weapons powering up!" another officer told him.

"Airman, you have less than one minute, get those doors closed now! Shields to full power." Colonel Wilkes snapped.

"One of the hives is locked, firing weapons, brace for impact, Five, Four, Three, Two, One."

Everyone was knocked of their feet, the sheer force of the hit had caused sparks to fly everywhere, and people were putting out fires and helping those that were wounded, medical officers helping those that were seriously injured.

"Status report!" ordered Colonel Wilkes.

"Shields forty percent, bay doors closed, hyper drive engines ready awaiting to engage!" A young female officer said worryingly.

"Go- go-go, get us outa' here."

~_Meanwhile~_

Back on PX3-477, the vast calm sea burst into life swallowing the Hammond gulping him down into the deep blue.

Towards the sky the fast cascading debris erupting in flames as it enters the atmosphere, the once clean sea now filled with clumps of metal and insulation. Underneath the calm waves leaves, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter slowly going further and further down into the depths into the abyss.

Regaining consciousness O'Neill woke up a little dazed he could see blood running from down his cheeks, becoming more conscious, frantically looking around to see Carter, he couldn't see her. Bringing his knees up placing one hand on his kneecap to help him up, gasping a breath as he did, and falling back down.

Wincing in pain he looked at his arm, pulling round his heavily blood soaked sleeve, blood drops falling into a small puddle of water beneath him as he did, there was a deep gash running from his shoulder to his elbow with a bit of debris still sticking into him.

With a deep breath he pulled it out along with an angrily scream. As he took in a few deep

Breaths he saw a slight slimmer of Carters hair, pushing all his pain to one side he stood up, and clumsily started walking towards it, as he neared closer he was more certain it was hers. Sam was buried under metal covings and clumps of foil and insulation.

Getting more steadily on his feet now, forgetting about his arm and the pain he quickly pushed away the mess that was keeping him from getting to her, bending down beside her she still did not feel as though she was breathing, and so lifeless.

"Carter, Carter please, please wake up!" O'Neill shouted pulling Carter into his arms, her limp body pulled up against him, he looked down at a lifeless body, not a breath escaping her lungs.

Being jerked back into the situation at hand by a bellowing noise, the noise of expanding metal and shear darkness, caused by the sudden flickering of the emergency lights, Jack knows that time is crucial. If he waits any longer they could hit the bottom of the ocean there would be no chance to swim back up.

Jack put Sam's body down carefully making sure that she was comfortable he wiped the forming tears away with is bloodied sleeve. Pulling himself up, he started to look around, seeing what he can use to his advantage. He found a first aid kit and something he could use as a back pack, a P90 and a couple of clips a radio and an oxygen tank, thanking whoever had the bright idea of filling each corridor with a few emergency items, mainly in case of an hostage situation.

He put the lot in the bag, as he was doing that he realized that water was starting to gush in, the noise from the metal getting louder he knew he didn't have much time. He put the pack over his shoulders, walked over to the blast doors near Carter, pausing slightly to look at her. He placed a ear and hand up against the door, he couldn't hear or feel anything so it must be safe he went over to the control panel to the right and pulled some wires doing exactly what Carter does every time she got them out of a jam. He knew watching her all these years he'd picked up something not to mention a few tricks with his black ops past. The doors jarred open a small way, just enough for his hands to get a good enough grip, to pry it open.

He stopped a split second to catch his breath, looking ahead of him he could see a few personal who didn't make it, there must have been a fire though here, the smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming, the blackened scorch marks against surfaces.

He went forward his eyes catching hold of something behind a door, that house's a storage compartment filled with items that could be useful on any mission should one arise. He pulled the door open, grabbed a load of food packs and water canisters, C4 blocks and timers, more clips, heavy duty army knives, that he clipped to his vest he clipped on another P90 along with the other one to his vest and put everything else in the pack along with the standard issue compass, torch, flint, snare wire, rope, chlorine tablets and basic plastic for shelter and foil body wrap for shock. He slung it around his back picked up a third torch in his hand as the blackouts were lasting longer.

Looking back at Carter, he walked over to her brushed her hair behind her ears, and decided she looked good with long hair, picking her up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, he couldn't leave her, not on this planet, he didn't want to be alone not without her, and he couldn't leave her now.

He started walking up a slight slop to the next corridor, he knew the area he was in, only one floor up and there's an escape hatch, mainly used for maintenance on the communication array, but still it exists.

He climbed up an elevator shaft, climbing one by one pulling himself and Carter up. It was a very slow process he could see the water raising below them, one more floor he said to himself and will be there.

Minutes later he reached the door he turned the wheel and pressed up against it with all the strength he had left, falling to the floor as the door flew open taking Carter's lifeless body with him. He looked down at her studied her expressions, she looks so peaceful so calm, her mind seem to be at rest. He bent down and carried her once more dragging his feet past more fallen comrades, loosely hung cables, small flames, and a lot of twisted metal. He reached the hatch, opened the first door, closing it behind them. Pressing the button to pressurise the airlock, he could feel it working he got the rope out of the bag and tied himself to Carter so he didn't lose her. he took two small portable oxygen masks and placed it over their faces.

Jack then filled an empty space suit full of oxygen it took the whole canister, fitting the air tight head mask, stopping the air escaping, he tied the other end of the rope on the waist of the man less suit.

He counted backwards from ten turning the oxygen masks on; positioning themselves under the second hatch, praying this would work. Holding on to Carter as tightly as possible, taking a big breath, he punched the emergency release.

Water flooding in, as the built up pressure forces them out, holding on tight, the space suit floating towards the surface. Jack watched Sam's face, her hair floating away from her body spread out almost like a halo.

"you like a beautiful angel, i lo..." his thoughts melted away as he caught a shadow above him, he looked up and saw what looked like an octopus, but not quite it had a translucent body with tentacles, a lot of them loaded with tiny teeth and the head ugly, almost like the shape of a shark but way bigger with the top half jellyfish like an actual earth octopus with the face, what he could only describe as a gigantic piranha.

As jack looked up he could swear his heart jumped out of his throat and stamped on it. He looked at Sam and then back at the creature, not knowing how to get the both of them out of this mess. He knows there's no human life on this planet, no one to save them, but only horrible creatures, he was nearing the surface he could feel his skin beginning to warm, without thinking he unclipped his knife and cut the rope that tied him to Carter.

Carter began to slowly slip away, within a split second he looked at her and at the creature, he couldn't, couldn't let her go he grabbed her hand tight not allowing her to slip he held on to the rope with his other hand, holding him to the spacesuit and waited till he got closer to the creature. He looked around and saw pieces of floating metal the creature didn't even pay any attention to it, its big enough for the both of them, he watched and waited the timing has to be perfect.

He pulled Carter closer to him, the time was close he let go of the rope pulled his knife and cut it. The weight of the ocean now pulling down on him he swam away from the creature and headed to the metal raft, he swam as hard as he could, holding Carter tight. He looked round noticed the creature wrapping his tentacles around the suit going for the kill, bubbles blowing out everywhere had gotten into the suit much quicker than Jack thought possible.

Jack managed to reach the metal sheet, pushed sam half way on it just enough so she didn't fall back. Pulling himself up, he reached over and began to pull Carter fully on the sheet he just got her feet out off the water. When suddenly the creature had noticed them and with a quick push of water wrapping one of its longest tentacles around her shin, blood oozing out from the tiny teeth sticking into her flesh.

"GET OFF HER, LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHES MINE!" O'Neill screamed.

Holding on to her body for dear life, pulling her against the weight of the monster he swung his P90 and emptied a whole clip firing into the water, it was just instinct going for the gun not knowing if it would shoot, being so water logged. To his luck it did the monster splashed about countless tentacles' far out of the surface, disrupting the nearby calm waters. Jack let go of Cater once he knew she was out the water, the shot off tentacle still latched around her shin. He pulled the second P90 attached to him and fired towards the splashes, until the sea turned clam once more.

"GO, LEAVE, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER NO one can..." He trailed off.

Jack lent down beside her, removing the knife from his pouch and carefully cut away the tentacle away from her, casting it away from her, he looked at the wound there was a mixture of fluids some from Sam and some alien. He got the pack from his back reloaded the guns in case it came back and got out the first aid kit. He carefully removed some lodged teeth and put it in the box. He got some heavy duty antiseptic wipes and cleaned the wound. Just to make sure he put a little bit of clotting powder over them and bandaged it to stop any bleeding and infection. He took the mask off his face and went to take Carter's off as well he stopped a moment to lift her head and untangle the strap from her hair, he ran his fingers though her hair and placed them behind her ears.

He stood up and searched the area, he noticed there was a slight current nothing major to worry about he noticed a faint blur in the direction of the current, land its land they will soon be safe he looked at the compass on his watch and knew he was heading north.

He put the tentacle in the box, Just in case its teeth are very sharp, placing the first aid box back in the pack. Turning back to Carter he put his jacket underneath her head, he lay down beside her putting his arm around her waist cuddling her.

"Your safe now, we will soon be on land, I will make sure you get home safe." he said falling asleep, holding her tight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, i'll update when i can, thanks for reading. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update. time has been really hared to find, since returning to work. I hope you havent lost track on the story, and that you enjoy this chapter. thanks for waiting and continuing to read.**

**What you have all been waiting for, the conclusion of Carter! Is she dead or alive? well you'll have to read it to see x**

* * *

A few hours later, Jack stirred, opening his eyes blinking the sleepy haze away. After a few more blinks the haze lifted, immediatly sitting up as fast as he could, forgetting about the injuries he sustained, winching in pain. Looking down at the woman he was still holding on to for dear life, Jack pulled his hand to Carter's side, placing his hand on hers.

Looking up he saw the magnitude of this island, fast beeches, trees, mountians theres even some bird like creatures with brillent colours, the sight was beautiful. He looked down at Sam looking so peacefull, at the corner of his eye he saw the ocean floor, pearly white sand beneathe the calm waters. The sea becoming more clearer by the second showing the beauty from the miniscule fish and coral.

Jack jumped off and lifted Sam to the beech, despite his knee's protests. The water's warm, calm light and refreshingly cool. Walking up out of the tide he placed her softly on the ground, turning round running back out to sea, disrupting the calms of the sea and rushed to get the metal and packs from further drifting out to sea. Nearly chest deep in water he finally caught up and started to pull it out of the water, the hardest part dragging it through the sand. It was so heavy and dragging it only made it worse, collecting what felt like a ton of sand with him. Deciding it was far enough from the rising tides, he let go, collapsing down with it desperately grasping for breath.

after a while taking a extremely short walk along the beach he spotted a nice clearing of forestry, a small stone throw away from the beech, a good area of shade away from the blistering heat, behind the trees is a mound of stone, a perfect area for protection.

Taking out his knife, he started making a small clearing cutting back overgrown plants and vines, going back 20 paces to retrieve the metal. Pulling it in place under the trees, running back to get the packs, stunned as he attempted to pick them both up and struggled more then he thought. Given the fact he carried the packs and Carter, adrenalin must be wearing off Jack concluded. He rummaged through the packs and got out some tarpaulin, fastening the eyelets to branches using cable ties, pulling it as tight as humanly possible. Next he found some standard issue, heavy duty sleeping bags and placed them nicely on top of the metal; placing a foil blanket on top of the makeshift mattress. He sprinted back to where he placed Carter and carefully lifted her in his arms, dragging his feet begging his evermore protesting knees to go on.

Reaching the camp he carefully placed Carter down he had to get those wet clothes of her, hesitating for a moment he carefully took of her jacket and shirt, relived slightly when he saw she still wore her tank top over her bra. Carefully undoing her combat trousers, again relived she still wore her training shorts over her panties, carefully removing them over her wounded leg. Stopping at her ankles to remove her boots and socks, placing her clothes to one side he covered her over in the foil blanket and then with the sleeping bag, although it wasn't cold it was quite hot, the water was not and she could be suffering from hypothermia.

Digging back through the pack he took out two water canteens and searched for a fresh water source it, wasn't long before he found one, years of training preparing him for any situation. Once the canteens were filled he looked around for some dried logs and tinder that didn't take very long either.

Less than half an hour he headed back to where he left Sam, scrounging in the pack Jack pulled out two tablets and dropped them into each canteen. He looked at the food packs he grabbed; everyone just so happens weren't his favourite. He didn't mind he was so hungry, he hadn't eaten that cake, he tried so hard to get Carter to join him. He ripped one open and started to eat the paste.

The tide was coming in the sun was setting, darkness was upon them the temperature was dropping, he folded over his sleeping bag ready for his bed, using his jacket as a pillow, carefully laying out the P90 close by as he always did on missions. He got the flint from his pocket walked over to the fire logs he prepared earlier got out the tinder and started a fire, he sat there for a while rubbing his bare arms soaking up the warmth, a big yawn soon followed suit, and for that he realized he hadn't slept for nearly two days.

Walking over to sam he laid down beside her and covered his side of the sleeping bag over them both, holding her close he started to cry, not a loud cry, not a scared one. A deep ache in his throat tears running down his cheeks, silent whimpers, he nestled his face in Sam's hair, he was close to falling asleep, drifting off, trying to forget the last 24 hours. His body and mind so tired he closed his eyes, only to be awoken by hearing his name he thought he was day dreaming. He opened his eyes and ears in the hope to hear it again, to hear it wasn't a dream, he pulled Carter closer to him to see if it came from her, again he heard the noise, he wasn't dreaming. Jack was sure it was Carters voice he pulled himself onto his elbows, laid his ears near her lips and the slightest whisper was indeed his name.

"Ja-Jack" Carter rasped.

"Sir, we're about to exit hyperspace"

"Raise shields, prepare for incoming, try to relay a message to the SGC, inform them what's happening!" Colonel Wilkes ordered.

The pull from exiting hyperspace hit as the klaxons awoke; the wraith ship was close behind them...

"Sir the wraith ships exited hyperspace, they've raised shields, sir there not powering weapons." An officer exclaimed.

"What are they planning, right send a message to the SGC, tell them what's happening, stand guard inform me of any changes prepare for a fight, how long 'till hyper drive engine's back online?"

"40 min's Sir max!"

"Okay keep me informed, relay the message and tell them about Colonel Mitchell and Dr Jackson. If they start powering up weapons evasive manoeuvres, fire main beams and enter hyper space as soon as possible"

On a nearby planet, SG-3 were double checking the communication's computer's and saw an incoming message they listened to it, shocked Major Johnson commanded his team to dial earth immediately. They sent the IDC and got the all clear to come through, as soon as they embarked down the ramp General Landry was there to greet them.

Major Johnson turned to General Landry and asked for an immediate briefing; General Landry turned around and told them to follow. SG-3 turned walked up to the briefing room took a seat on the General's orders and Major Johnson played the message back.

"_General Landry this is odyssey, we have lost the Hammond, we have a few survivors and we recorded some escaped using the pods, im afraid The Hammond suffered a collision course with planet P3X-477. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were aboard The Hammond when it crashed, we fear the worst._

_Colonel Mitchell and Dr Jackson stole a single X-302 and we believe they left for the rest of SG-1, we have yet heard anything from them, we have taken heavy damage and the wraith hives are currently following us. We believe there hoping we will lead them to earth! They are not yet powering weapons, there ships are extremely advanced and their weapons are more powerful than ours. We cannot defeat them, there shields are far greater than ours as well, and we currently are on hyper drive call down, if they fire weapons. Sir we won't make it, it won't be long before they reach earth, please advise, odyssey out'_

"General Landry, permission for search and rescue?" Teal'c asked.

"Sorry Teal'c, permission denied! We can't risk it." General Landry sympathized. Teal'c ran out the room and headed to the armoury.

"Major Johnson go back to the planet relay a message, and tell Colonel Wilkes to head near the alpha site and wait until they receive next instructions. Do not engage with the wraith let them follow, lead them on a goose chase and stay alive, you have a go you leave in 10 Minutes, dismissed."

General Landry headed to find Teal'c. He ran into him on the way to the armoury, seeing Teal'c's his face looking like thunder fully packed and ready to go through the gate.

"General Landry step aside! I which to leave this place, i have no business here!" Teal'c tested.

"Teal'c i know your angry. I too think they have survived, but i cannot order a rescue until the threat is dealt with i need your help to do that!" General Landry reassured him...

"Indeed, i understand how I can be assistance in your cause?"

"Thank you Teal'c, i need you to head to dakara. Ask your council for their help as many people as they can spare. And i need you to head to the Tok'ra for their help as well; Teal'c time is of the essence"

"Thank you General i shall do as you've asked!"

With that they parted ways.

General Landry headed to the gate room, and ordered Walter to dial Atlantis.

* * *

** thanks for reading ill try to update sooner, i promise ill try my absolute hardest. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry it has taken so long for an update. im extreamly stretched for time lately. Im only able to find time in the evening for a short while. it feels like it has taken forever to write this chapter. my muse seems to dissapear when i finally manage to scrape a few moments time.**

**hope i will be forgiven.**

**note a few spoilers in this chapter, for those that havent seen all seasons as of yet.**

**As always thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ck x**

* * *

"Carter can you hear me, Carter" Jack repeated until he got a response.

"Jaaa-ack?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm here Carter, I'm here, your safe, ive got you" Jack spoke louder this time.

"Water" Carter's voice sketchy.

"No Carter! we're on land, i got us of the ship. You have been unconscious for 5 hours."

"No sir, i-i need water." Opening her eyes a little more, becoming more alert.

"Oh sorry" Jack turned over away from Carter and reached for the canteen. Opening the cap he carefully slid his hand under her head, careful not to pull her hair, slightly raising Carter's head slowly pouring water into her mouth. Stopping when Carter pulled away, indicating she had enough.

Looking down at her, he could see that she still didn't have any colour in her face. She was struggling to keep her eyes open she was clearly in pain.

"Are you in any pain Carter" Jack tried to hide the concern in his voice,

"No sir, i don't feel any pain, i feel numb and cold, and confused, what happened?"

"We were on board the Hammond when the wraith fired. There wasn't any more escape pods, we hit the sea, you got thrown backwards and you hit your head pretty hard. But it's ok now because we are alive and i got us both out, do you remember?"

"No, Sir"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember coming out of hyperspace and i remember, er, you giving me orders to leave... But i didn't obey! After that i don't remember."

"Carter, you refused to leave, we were the last on board and i asked you to take the last escape pod and you disobeyed me and ejected an empty pod..."

"Well Sir, i guess i wanted to see the planet...argh" Carter winces in pain.

"Carter"

"My leg Sir i can't feel it... why can't i feel my leg?" Carter cried out her anguish.

"You suffered a really nasty blow, you might have bruised your back, im sure you will have feeling when the bruising goes down."

"I don't think i can wait that long!"

"Carter?" O'Neill raised his eyebrow just in that quizzed confused look, just like Teal'c has used so often.

"Er i really need to use the ladies room...Sir i think I'll need help."

"Er no problem Carter, i think we need to get you dressed first."

Sam's face looking very confused! She thought she was dressed, looking at O'Neill, she could see his face was starting to blush. The immediate area started to go up a few degrees, with the sure awkwardness between them.

"Er, dressed sir?" Carter finally got round to speaking.

"Ahem, Er i, er had to get you out of the wet clothes. You were in the water for a very long time, and i didn't want our sleeping bags getting soaked too. I didn't look i swear!"

"Well Sir it's nothing you haven't already seen before... Sir i really need to go!"

Jack got up and walked over to a nearby tree where he put Carters clothes to hang, giving them a quick shake in case there's such a thing as creepy crawlies on this planet...

"Sir, forget the clothes, i can't hold it any longer"

Dropping the clothes on the make shift bed, he freed Carter from the blankets, picked her up in his arms, his bare arms touching her bare skin. He forgot how soft it was.

Walking a bit away from camp, not far just enough. Going as fast as he could as even he was cold, and he was in more clothing than Carter. Realizing that Carter would need further help he looked down at her. Trying to keep his flushed cheeks at bay he added his usual humour.

"Need a hand Carter?" Jack coughed.

"Er Sir, im fine I'll be ok, if you could just hold me up? So i don't get wet again!"

"Sure you bet'cha"

Jack held Carter up slightly to make her bum level with the floor he managed rather painfully and very uncomfortably, to part his legs so he too did not get wet. Reminding him of the countless times he had to do this with Charlie, whenever he needed to go when he was a small boy, while mastering the potty. After a few seconds but what seemed a lifetime to Jack, Carter had finished and he felt her moving repositioning her pants back, shuddering slightly when a breeze swept through.

Walking back through the shrubs back to camp, he kept feeling Carter shiver, although she was trying to hide it. Placing her in a sitting position he passed over her BDU's and helped her to dress. She was still shivering and her teeth where starting to clatter between yawns.

Realizing how cold she really was he picked her up and placed her next to the fire, covered her over and zipped up her bag. Getting into the other side, not zipping up his bag, so he could put an extra blanket over Carter's, snuggling up next to her, putting his arm around her waist to keep her close.

"Sir not that it matters, but what are you doing." Sam said in-between her clattering teeth.

"Im keeping you warm, Carter your freezing. If you want me to move, i will!"

"I don't want you to move you are warm, but given our past..."

"CARTER, ah, ah you have been unconscious for a long time and suffered a massive knock to your head, and most likely your back too. Stop using your brain, stop worrying, don't make me make it an order Carter" Using his Colonels voice.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, and goodnight"

"Goodnight Carter"

Holding Carter in his arms reminded him of everything that he missed, working with her for all the years, he missed walking through the gate with her. The countless missions, her techno' babble, sneakily watching her six as she strides in front of him, during those nightmarish hikes. Jack rubbing his knees at that particular thought. Still he misses being with her every day, he tried once he retired, he spent some time with Carter and those days were among the happiest days of his life, but being pulled out of retirement to work at home world security again, after the destiny expedition.

He hoped working with her would reignite something, as it did before, when she was running Atlantis, his hopes soon got squashed like a bug, she was most defiantly still angry with him. Not that he could blame her.

Time to sleep he said to himself. No doubt there's a big day tomorrow, but at least Carter is alive and acting somewhat herself, a huge relief.

Jack awoke his arm still tightly around Carter's, the grip still as strong as it was before he fell asleep. He hadn't really planned to sleep, despite protests from his mind and body. But eventually he gave out to nagging voices; looking over to Carter he checked if she was still breathing, after awhile being satisfied that she's fine.

Stretching he climbed out of his cover and headed to the snares he set yesterday, hoping that at least there was something on the menu. If there wasn't he had his food packs. He thought it best to only use the food packs when there was no other source available, as they were limited after all. Looking at a snare there was some sort of animal attached nothing that would be founds on earth but meat at least.

"Ok breakfast is ready i think" jack smiled.

"Oh yeah jack, i think that it is defiantly ready, look at it!" Sam giggled.

"Yeah well, i guess i can't blame it on the beer this time huh. Well better be safe than sorry as it is un-tested alien meat. I thought this monster grasshopper, rabbit thing would be better well roasted!" he smirked.

"That's a very smart response to burnt food."

He brought the stick over to her with some of the well charred meat. Sitting next to her giving her the first chance to try it, well just in case she doesn't like it, then he'll settle for the paste. After all one heavy duty survival pack will only last so long and so will he with only paste to eat, no extra charred steak on the grill smothered with beer. Well at least he still has company instead of the few fish in his pond.

Sniffing the meat and only smelling burnt charcoal, isn't going to help decide if it's safe to eat, or even if it's tasty. Deciding not to wait any longer, clearly waiting for O'Neill to try it first would be a life time wait. she took a bite.

"Er chewy, very chewy" in between mouthfuls.

Still starring at Carter, Jack couldn't decide if she was being honest or not. But he too had to listen to the grumbles below.

"Yeah, chewy indeed" Jack huffed.

Satisfied that it tasted like chicken, he brought some comfort to that, a bit of earth flavours. Maybe being stuck here forever with Sam isn't a bad thing. He could live on charred chicken instead.

After they had breakfast a bit of strength had returned to them, enough for them to assess the situation. As always Jack just doing the listening, occasionally zoning out at the techno babble. Although he missed it not working with her every day, not having daily briefings, listening to her babbling on about one doodad to the other.

They have a fresh spring which seems safe to drink. They have edible food and they have basic survival gear, rope, med kit, that sort of thing. But who knows how long they would be here for. They have no idea if the Odyssey is still out there. They have no idea about Atlantis and nothing about Earth, no communications what so ever for the first time ever they were completely alone. Except for that time they were stuck in that cavern in Antarctica except then it was O'Neill who was injured.

With Carter still unable to move much as she still can't feel her legs or her lower back. General O'Neill was still the one doing most of the work. Although fighting against his every action his blasted knee. He's walked a few times to the stream and filled up enough water to last, been down to the beech to salvage anything useful from the Hammond.

Jack started to make a shelter for them both, nothing much just something to offer a bit more protection. He has been working nonstop cutting down some pliable vines, to use as ties for the shelter. Some branches and so forth for some sort of hatching, a permanent area for a fire, a bit closer to the camp to keep them warm.

Luckily when he was down at the beach, there were some big enough chunks of insulation that he laid on the floor, a bit of added comfort, hopefully.

General O'Neill didn't realize that it was starting to get dark, he didn't feel hungry at all he was more tired than anything and all he wanted to do was fall asleep he looked over to sam a few times checking on her. She was always sleeping; she awoke occasionally for some water but went straight back to sleep again. Surprisingly his constant swears didn't wake her. He decided that he will reheat some of the meat earlier as had just gotten the fire started, he slowly walked over to sam and shock her gently to wake her up, a bit of an effort she must be exhausted.

"Hey Carter" Jack said seeing her stir. "you gotta have some food"

"Sir, wh-what's happened?"

"We are on that water planet, The Hammond is destroyed, were the only survivors do you remember Carter?"

"I, i thought that was a dream!"

Shocked back into reality she looked around, noticing the shelter and the campfire, being dark once more and eerily cold and damp.

"When did you make that shelter sir? How long have i been asleep?" she quizzed.

"Er most of the day, you woke up a few times for some water but you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. You should eat something and by the looks of it you should also drink something. You need to keep your strength up"

Taking the stick held out in front of her she started to nibble it, not getting much pleasure from over, over charred meat but still it was food, taking every mouthful just thinking about having a nice bowl of blue jello. Drinking a bit of water, as well still not getting much satisfaction from that, although that last gulp of water she regretted. As now her bladder was defiantly full, looking at her commanding officer, he wasn't fairing too well either she could tell he was trying to hide his limp, falling miserably.

"Sir, i hate to ask but do you mind helping me to the girls room please?" she almost whispered, feeling her cheeks starting to burn yet again.

"Sure Carter, no problem, still can't feel your legs huh?"

"Yeah i still can't feel my legs, im getting worried about it. I don't think ive broken anything, i-i don't understand why..."

"Well i don't know Carter! Im not a doctor, maybe it has something to do with that cre..."

Jack kicked himself mentally, for that slip he's trying desperately not to let her know what happened. He doesn't want her to worry her, right now. Not knowing what's out there, or if anything worse.

"Sir something to do with what" following with a stern look.

"Carter please just leave! It im tired, i got confused" Jack pleaded.

Picking her up and walking around some bushes, his knee in even more pain than before, with the extra strain, although she wasn't heavy at all.

He allowed her to do her business this time not even noticing that she had finished, not thinking of anything other than if she's going to be ok.

Walking back from the bushes in an awkward silence, you could hear a pin drop miles away. He carefully placed her down inside the warmth of the shelter; he knows that he has to tell her what happened eventually.

Shuffling his knees along the length of her body, drawing to a stop at the where the bandages are wrapped tightly around her thigh. He untied the knot, carefully. He knew he wouldn't cause Carter any pain, but in his mind, he didn't want her to think he didn't care, not caring enough about her, what she's having to go though. Showing his gentle side, just to remind her, how much he really cares for her.

Seeing the wound it didn't look worse than before, it was still an odd colour slightly greenish. He applied some rubbing alcohol over it, watching her face in case it caused her pain. It didn't, it might of well been water to Carter and be none the wiser.

"Carter listen, im sorry about earlier, i- i didn't want to tell you because. I didn't want you to worry" he sighed.

"What do you mean sir? Were on a planet stranded with no one knowing we survived! Or if there is anyone left on earth. I don't think im gunna get even more worried, than what i already am!" saying sarcastically.

"Carter listen to me i know all that. I mean i think i know why you can't feel your legs. It's just we were still on The Hammond, when it hit the ocean. The force threw you across the hull, i couldn't hold you, and there was so much water, it took me a long time to get us out. When we got out i headed to the surface, i pushed us onto a big chunk of metal, we were floating for hours, i hoped the current would take us here. I saw the island and had a lot of hope i started to try and get us there quicker and i must have attracted something..." Taking a breath not looking in her direction he continued.

"It was this like an octopus thing, it was massive, and it grabbed hold of your leg. There was so much blood it wouldn't let go, it was pushing you underwater. I shoot at it firing at water, trying to hold on to you, i managed to get the tentacle thing of your leg. I kept shooting at it, it eventually left, and the blood from your leg, there really was so much. The claw thing was still lodged in your leg, i pulled it out. i think it had some sort of venom or something because there was this yellow goo... I couldn't lose you Carter i had to do something"

He stared at her, silently begging her to say it wasn't his fault, wished her to say everything is going to be ok.

"Sir, you should have let me go"

"No Carter i could never leave you, I DONT CARE HOW LONG WERE STUCK HERE AS LONG AS YOUR SAFE AND OK, it –it should have been me that..."

"Sir its ok, I'll be fine if it was any sort of poisoning i wouldn't be here now! So i think it'll be ok, you did the right thing pulling it out. Thanks for saving my life. You need to rest sir, you didn't eat anything!"

Kneeling down beside her he asked if he could pull her trousers down to clean her wound properly. She nodded her head, going extremely flushed in the face.

Not noticing earlier, she was wearing tight training shorts, it hugged her shape perfectly. He got to her wound carefully moving the fabric away from the dried blood. Taking the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a clean cloth, he began to slowly clean the area, happy with his work, happy that the all the puss had been removed. Opening a clean bandage from the med pack, he carefully wrapped it around her thigh, tying it of he helped her to pull her trousers back on.

Helping Carter to get into her sleeping bag making sure that she was wrapped nice and warm, not being sure if he should but his arm around her again to help her get warm, he simply laid on his back. Being very thankful of finding that insulation, it wasn't as good as his bed back on earth, it was comfortable enough.

"Sir, are you awake?"

"No im sleeping!" faking snoring.

"Sir, i know my leg is bad, i saw it all over your face. There was a lot of puss on those bandages and blood too, you think it's infected?"

"Carter, it's not infected its starting- starting to heal! Don't worry ok. It'll be fine, you will be fine, and you always are"

"Sir i know you're lying, but i trust you, i always have, it was good to be working with you again i-i missed working with you."

"Carter, i never stopped working with you. All your mission reports get sent to me after all, although it did take me longer to read yours than the others mind you!"

"Sorry sir"

"It's ok Carter, it was always the highlight of my day!" Not knowing what to say to that without over stepping the line.

There's always been something between them, they both knew it, and she broke of her wedding with Pete Shanahan, because of those feelings, for the chance for something.

Made a move once after her father died, but he was with someone and again after he left to take George Hammond position. But their jobs kept them away, and then all the trouble with Atlantis meant they were literately galaxies apart. And then all the trouble with the research facility, with a stargate leading to god knows what kinda' galaxy. Her thoughts being trailed of hearing the sound of her own teeth shattering, she felt cold very cold, pulling up the covers up to her neck she let out a shiver.

"Come 'ere Carter your freezing"

Pulling her up close to him in a strong embrace they cuddled, for the first time in perhaps a long time. Filling their minds with all sort of confusing emotion's.

"Thank you sir"

"Carter less of the sir please, i haven't been your direct commanding officer for a very long time. And i don't plan on being that ever again, so it's Jack to you"

"Goodnight si-jack"

"Goodnight Carter".


	11. Chapter 11

**hi all sorry for taking so long in updating, it has been a very difficult time latelt. ive had some family situations, that i had to focus on first. thank you all for your sticking with this story. i promice that i am going to finish this story and have a sequal possibly. **

**hope you all have a happy holidays and a new year, the next chapter will be posted before the new year hopefully christmas.**

* * *

Waking up with Jack's arm still around her waist, the sun is rising, the light hitting Sam's face and began immediately to warm her. There was a groan behind her ear that startled her, they have shared a tent before and a sleeping bag before, yet never hearing a grunt escape his lips. Jack was beginning to wake, he tightened his grip around Carter's waist, whispering good morning in her ear, nestling his face in her hair.

"Er Sir!" Carter hushed.

"Yes Sam," Jack replied groggily, moving his body closer to hers.

"Sir" Carter shouted again.

Jack moved his hand of her waist as is she was on fire, sitting up, pulling the covers with him. "Im sorry Carter, i was, er..."

"Remembering old times?"

"Er, sorry Carter, ahem, how are you feeling today?"

"I think i have a little feeling in my leg, i felt something pushed against my leg."

"Oh, er, that's good you are having some feeling back, Carter can you move your legs at all?"

"No, still can't move!"

"Alright, that's get you up and make some breakfast."

Seeing the nod from Carter he got up, stretched and yawned rubbing his back slightly. He bent over and picked her up, walking over to the same bush he helped her again with the things she needed. Then walked back down to camp helping her to sit, making sure that Carter is comfortable, he got over and started the fire.

It seemed to have gone out overnight, putting on some water to boil he got out a couple of MRE's to heat up. Waking back over to Carter, taking some clean wipes and bandages, bending down beside her, slowly taking her pants down, again not daring to even look at Carter after this morning's antics.

Pulling back the old bandages her wound was loads better, there wasn't any puss or bleeding nothing, it looked as though there wasn't a wound in place. There was some dried up blood, which he cleaned away, he pressed down on her wound, looking at Carter there wasn't any sort of reaction at all. He lifted his finger away, but he couldn't it was as if it was stuck to her like glue! he tried to remove his finger again, pulling harder it was like something was pulling at him, he felt a sharp pain in his finger that made him gasp it was almost like a burn, he managed to pull his finger away but pulled Carter's leg too.

"What was that everything ok, it's not infected is it?"

Quickly unravelling the new bandage he covered over the wound before Carter couldn't see. "No, it looks fine Carter don't worry, I think you will be up and about in no time." Jack said trying to sound as convincing as possible. He knew that Carter didn't believe him one bit, but she didn't say anything further.

"Want some breakfast?" O'Neill asked, hoping it would at least change the topic.

"Sure, what are we having?"

Breathing a sigh of relieve that she let the subject drop "Glupe"

Her face said it all, tasteless, sticky unappealing glupe. MRE porridge was the worst going unless it was Teal'c he loved the stuff.

"What do you plan on doing today Sir?"

"Carter less of the Sir, i was actually thinking of heading down to the beach, see if i can find anything good. Maybe make you something that you can move around in, so if you wanted to move you could."

"Thanks Jack, that's nice but i don't need anything. We will get rescued soon and we can go home."

"I don't think we are going to get rescued Carter. We don't know what happened to the odyssey, we don't even know if they're alive, if earth is still intact. The Wraith was packing some serious weapons."

"Yes Sir, but i have to get back, the weapons they used are similar to the Ori's technology. And we know from Atlantis's files they were there briefly."

"You think that's possible?" O'Neill knew asking that question would give him some techno-babble answer.

"Theoretically Sir, yes the Ori was in our galaxy, and we have found reference to their technology here, we have found a few of them in past years. So it's more than possible that the wraith have come across something in theirs. There hasn't been any reference of any more advanced civilisations. Wraith is mainly an organic compound, in order to merge such an advance piece of technology that out-weighs the Asgard. To their own the organic matter, well i never though it possible! Well unless..."

"Carter, Carter simplify it, will ya."

"Come on Jack, your still pretending you haven't got a clue what im talking about."

"Just humour me Carter!"

"It's like turning a potato into an atomic bomb!" Carter gave that look of, 'are you happy now.'

"That's not good."

"No Sir it isn't, don't think i didn't notice you changed the subject. Tell me what's really going on!"

"Its fine Carter, just drop it, its healing nicely."

Looking fiercely into each other's eyes a common silent conversation bouncing back and forth. Neither of them willing to back down, a train of thought leads back to a similar situation, when the Antarans were on the verge of losing a second home, a second planet.

The order to bomb a advanced civilisation to save a few. The time when he ordered the iris to be closed upon a racist radicalized few, who poisoned there own planet to make it pure, while genetically cloning a select few to re-populate. When he asked her to leave on the Hammond, the time when she asked him to leave on Apophis's ship. The list is endless, countless situations that encounted there silent conversations.

Each moment, each memory shared only brought them closer together, but yet further apart. Sam knew it was something, what, she wasn't sure, she knew one thing and that was she was relieved to start having some feeling back.

Building up some courage she thought that maybe a different approach was called for. She placed her arms beside her slouched body, bum shuffling closer to where Jack sat. Deciding she was in just the right position she leant forward placing her arm on his, opening her mouth she softly spoke.

"Sir, please tell me i know that something is going on" looking up to him, pleading with her eyes.

Not turning to look at her, knowing full well that she turned her big blue eyes into that sparkly glaze he loves so much, that same glaze that made him accept a snake into his life.

"Carter look, you need to get off this planet, im worried about your wound it's not healing as it should. Okay please just relax eat your food, okay"

Standing up to clear the food away, an excuse to remove him-self from those eyes and her touch, he hadn't felt that gentle squeeze in so long. Placing items into the pack he could sense that Carter still had those eyes of hers fixed on him, knowing full well she wasn't one to let a subject drop, Jack knew that he would have to face that conversation soon.

"Please Carter not today, ok."

Seeing the exhaustion, the worry, the stress he was clearly under, she decided to leave the conversation, for now anyways.

Lifting her up positioning her up making her a bit more comfortable, he emptied a bag left a gun within arm's length to Carter's and a radio. He walked the few steps away onto the beach, there had been some scraps washed ashore nothing really of any use, just a few broken debris and that was about it.

Jack muttered too himself casually kicking a piece of debris in-front of him, he kept walking for a long time his mind totally blank not really knowing what to do about this whole situation. They had limited supplies, no news of earth or if the deadalus survived that wraith encounter, or not. No idea if Daniel and Mitchell were alive.

Something awoke him from his daze, looking over the water front there was a lot of splashing, water being thrown up into the air about 40 feet. Dropping his pack on the floor taking out his binoculars to get a better look, bringing them up to his eyes focusing on the area he wanted to see, squinting just slightly it was hard to see anything with all that thrashing about. A quick intake of breath he saw it that creature it was attacking a large piece of debris, his large teeth breaking chunks off so easily it could have been paper.

Jack fell to the ground just watching it, learning about it, it uses his tentacles to search and dig into the pray, every time it did there was yellow stuff pouring down the ravaged chunks of metal. Pulling it towards his mouth, swallowing the debris whole. For what Jack could see it was similar to a kraken, one of Earths mythological creatures.

Stunned he continued to watch, thinking back to that time it had caught hold of Carter's leg, he didn't see the creature's size completely, or fine details at all. He was busy concentrating on pulling Carter to safety. Looking back at the events how Carter was pulled, how she was being dragged under, and the claw still lodged in her flesh even after emptying a whole clip.

Carter was lucky to be alive, they both were, and if they hadn't got to the shore as quick as they did they probably wouldn't have made it. Watching the creature it didn't really come close to shore its tentacles did but not his body. It was like this thing was stationary in one position unable to swim close to shore, Jack wasn't sure at all, he knew one thing they were definitely lucky to be alive.

Putting the binoculars back inside the pack, slinging his pack back over his shoulder, looking down at his watch it had been a long time since he checked in on Carter. Pushing a finger on his radio he spoke.

"Carter are you ok just checking in?" realising the button all he heard was static, he spoke again "Carter do you read, Carter!"... Still nothing, panic started to sink in, is she ok, was it her leg, and is she alive. He started to run back as fast as his legs could take him grunting at the patches of pebbles, hitting hard against his knees. Checking on his radio again and nothing still static, not far away now, lunging though the branches and bushes he got to the camp.

Carter was nowhere to be seen she wasn't slumped up behind the tree as he left her she wasn't sleeping under the covers, she wasn't next to the fire she was just gone.

"CARTER" Jack screamed, he went over to that tree to see if the radio was still there, it was. Looking up he screamed again "CARTER, WHERE ARE YOU, CARRRRTERRR!"

Where Jack stood still unable to move, his head began to spin, the trees, bushes, sand the camp, all seemed to collapse around him he felt his heart jump out of his chest, he couldn't breathe. Trying to shout out her name, yet no words escaped passed his lips.

The spinning suddenly stopped, years of training began to take over, and he heard something it was coming from right in front of him the thick branches started to rustle. Instinct came over raising his pistol, pointing straight ahead ready to shoot.

"Sir, Im..." she trailed off her sentence when she saw that the General looked white as a sheep, with a gun barrel staring at her. Standing still holding the gun at her, colour started to come back to his face now.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT" Jack shouted.

Shocked at what to say to that Carter didn't say anything at all, she hoppled over to the make shift camp and got under the covers. Looking up at him she shouted back.

"WHAT AM I DOING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LIED TO ME JACK"

Seeing the hurt in her eyes the gleam returned, it was obvious that Carter was hurt. Calming down a bit, snapping to the realization that he was still pointing the gun at her, he holstered his weapon back, took a deep breath and sat down beside Sam.

"Look im sorry i lied to you, im sorry for pointing my gun at you and im sorry for shouting at..."

"YOU LIED TO ME JACK, why didn't you tell me, what happened to me?"

"What do you mean Carter?"

"I have seen the wound, ive seen it ok. I got feeling back, you were no-where to be seen i couldn't get you over the radio, i needed to move Sir, so i did! Tell me the truth, what happened to me?"

Sighing looking at her square in the eyes he told her exactly what happened start to finish from when she first hit her head, from getting them above sea level, the creature. How the creature almost took her away from him, how it almost took her life, how he has taken her life from her by not forcing her to be beamed aboard like he originally intend.

"Im sorry Carter, i didn't want you to worry, i failed to keep you safe that on my hands, i have to live with that."

"No Sir, it's not on your hands, it was my choice to not use the escape pod, It was my choice not to leave. If anything it was you that got us out, it were you that saved us."

"Im sorry, i didn't save you i really wanted you to leave, i-i needed you to be safe, i-i needed you to live."

"I wasn't going to leave you, like-like you left me Jack!"

"I never wanted to leave you then either i was forced to, i dint want to ruin your career. I was asked to run home-world security. I wanted to retire after Hank took over, the air force didn't allow it, i knew that you wanted to continue to work on SG-1, and that you were offered to run Atlantis. I couldn't be the reason your career snowballed!" Jack placed his hand over hers and squeezed it tight.

"But you made that choice for me, Jack i should have made that choice with my own life not you."

"Im sorry Sam i really am, i didn't have much choice in the matter either. You know that i tried to retire; i tried to not be in your commanding officer. The president ordered me himself, to re-pull me out of retirement again. I couldn't refuse if i wanted to, i have been trying to find away. But after what happened i wasn't sure you would want me too!"

Finally all those words he was trying to get out, trying to say he did, sometimes it's best not to think and just say what means the most to you.


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised an update before christmas. this chapter is based on a jump into the past, shedding some light on what happened between Jack and Sam that caused them to have such a distant relationship and dislike towards each other. It will be over two chapters otherwise it would be a very long one!**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

It all happened six years ago, Jack was in command of the SGC he was doing a great job; he found it very hard to fill the shoes of General Hammond. Yet as he continued the role after his initial doubt, he began to realize just how much harder it was to run a top secret base and not have close emotional ties with every one of his officers, especially SG-1. He hated having to send them through the stargate without being with them; he was more than confident with Carters leadership skills.

Things had being going great Carter had moved on and had a relationship with that cop, he remembered how much he wanted to scream at her, your making a mistake! Then she showed him the engagement ring he wanted what was best for her, he wanted her to be happy. After a while hearing their plans from Daniel, it always had to be Daniel, so clued up about people but didn't have a clue at his emotional turmoil every time, he brought that particular subject up.

In a way something did come out of his ramblings, there was a very difficult situation with the whole Baal dilemma. The President had no choice but to debrief some of the intelligence agency's on earth about the Stargate program. One such representative was Kerry Johnson from the CIA.

Jack and Kerry began to click immediately when they had their first meeting together, things developed and he was happy.

When Jacob Carter died he asked Jack to make sure Carter's happy and to look after his daughter, in a strange sense it was probably the passing of Jacob that jump started their feelings again, almost as though by saying those words he gave Jack his approval.

When Jacob spoke to Sam and asked her to be happy, a moment flashed by in Sam eyes. She was happy with Pete, but it didn't seem like the relationship she originally thought, it only made her question more. When Jack came into the viewing room when, he placed his arm around her, allowed her to rest against him, not caring what others might say. And then there was that 'ALWAYS' again, that word that escaped his mouth pure simple, meaning more to her then anything.

It wasn't the first time he said it to her, she hoped it wouldn't be the last. Then when Jacobs time was up Carter beside him holding on to her father one last time, Jacob whispered 'ALWAYS' love you Sam. That word again it was like he was trying to tell her something too.

A strange feeling hit her, all the times Jack had said that word, flashbacks on certain memories one in particular when she showed Jack the ring, he could see the heart in his eyes how uncomfortable it made him having this conversation, but he said he will always be there for her.

Was that him telling her she was making a mistake, that whole day he was snappy, foul mood, the whole week even, maybe it was because of that moment.

When Carter told Pete that her father had passed she knew, he wasn't the one for him, he was more focused on the wedding then on her. She sat him down after ramblings of what they would do with this house he brought for them, without even consulting her, in-fact she really didn't have that much say in the wedding planning either.

All Sam could think about was today's events what her dad said what Jack had said to her, she was making a mistake, Pete was not the one for her. Pete knew it too; he told her he always knew there was something more going on than simply a working relationship. Her eyes always lit up when Jack was around and Jacks did too.

Jack felt it too; it had hit hard that simple last request, from a man he respected greatly. Jack liked Kerry but nothing ever seemed to click like it did with Sam, in a way Jack was happy that Kerry ended it, he hated to be the one that started that conversation. I guess Kerry knew in some form that he was truly in love with another and only proved her right when Jack didn't say anything to keep the relationship going.

That night Jack sat behind his desk looking at a blank screen, that flashing line waiting patiently to move. He shut his computer down and went home. The entire drive home he couldn't stop thinking about the events, not being able to stop thinking as soon as he got out of the car and changed his clothes, deciding not going to bed. Turning the TV on, sitting down with a beer watching the Simpsons.

He had some thinking to do and he knew what he wanted, yet he didn't want to break up a relationship Sam seemed happy with Pete, with all his flaws he knew he would look after her, he hoped.

Falling asleep on the sofa only to be woken by his phone ringing, of course it was General Hammond, wanting to know firsthand what happened to his old friend, although everything was written in reports it wasn't the same as hearing it from a person. After the call ended Walter phoned and said he was needed.

A few weeks went by Jack and Sam not really talking or seeing each other he stopped coming by her lab long ago but still felt the urge to pop in unannounced, for which he ignored, it was close to the date of Sam's wedding now her holiday still waiting to be taken. He knew something was up with Sam during SG-1 briefings, but thought it was because of her father's recent passing.

As the briefing went on he noticed there wasn't any glint in her eyes anymore, and there hadn't been any calls from Pete, which was beginning to be at every meeting, but there hadn't been any for a while that he could remember.

The briefing had ended and he asked for Teal'c to stay behind, if anyone knew what was wrong with Sam it would have been Teal'c.

"What's up with Carter, T?" Jack coughed.

"I believe she is grieving the loss of her father, and her misfortune with Pete!" Teal'c said raising his brow.

"Something happened to Pete?"

"Indeed, i believe they are no longer to be wed."

"Carter's not marring him" O'Neill said trying to hide his contempt. Teal'c said nothing but only simply smiled and bowed his head; Teal'c took that as his leave and left the room.

That very second he went behind his desk and phoned General Hammond, he needed to know how he could do this without risking their careers. General Hammond always knew there was a thin boundary keeping them apart, and knew that he would get asked this someday. He simply said retire, he knew a person that would be perfect at taking over the command of SGC and it will be in good hands.

After the call he didn't hesitate he started to fill out the paper work, there was no questionable doubt in his mind what so ever, this was what he needed to do. After he filled in the paper work, leaving it in his drawer ready and waiting he decided to swing by Carter's lab.

He stood at the doorway just watching her work as usual she was oblivious to even notice that anyone was watching her.

He walked into the room and just coughed, "How ya doing." he said.

"Im fine Sir thanks"

"wha' ya doing?"

"Im going over simulations, test the viability of the mission to jump back in time."

"Ahh" he said, "and?"

"Well i think it's a bad idea and could have dangerous consequences."

"You still think we shouldn't do it."

"No, but it's a chance to protect ourselves if needed and be able to secure the Atlantis expedition."

"Yes, erm listen before, we do this mission, it's not for a few days anyways, and I think you should come round for coffee."

Looking up at O'Neill, trying to read his mind, after everything that happened over the few weeks it was a strange request.

"Sir?" Carter looked at him, confused, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Come to mine after work, for coffee today i would like to discuss the future of the SGC, being my second in command, I'd rather it done so i can have a beer, be at mine by 17:00"

Before she could say anything he walked out of the room, she barely got any work done that afternoon and left in time to be at general O'Neill's house just before 17:00, when she pulled into his drive she could see the barbeque was on and could smell the charred meat, before even stepping out of her car.

She walked round wearing her smart casual outfit, and saw him standing over the barbeque tongs on one hand beer the other. She coughed to let him know she was there, swinging round throwing beer with him, he saw her standing there a bit puzzled.

"Sit down Carter grab a beer, food is almost ready"

To which she did, the decking had changed a bit since the last time she was here, there was fairy lights around the decking and a nice and a new decking chair set. She figured that maybe Kerry had something to do with it.

"Er, sir i thought you wanted to discuss the SGC?"

"Yes i do, but i figured you hadn't eaten yet and im starving!" lifting up the tongs to show the charred meat.

"I like what you've done with the place, Kerry's got good taste."

"Thanks Carter, but it wasn't Kerry, it wouldn't have worked out!"

Confused by his choice of words she asked. "What do you mean wouldn't of worked out?"

"Oh, erm, me and Kerry... We broke up a few weeks back it never would of worked, i wasn't really, how do you say... invested in the relationship as i thought so we ended. Here's dinner."

"Oh sorry to hear that, er thank you." Carter said, taking the plate off his hands.

He sat down opposite her, putting his plate on the table and taking a bite of food. In between mouthfuls he finally asked how Pete was, knowing full well the answer to the question, he needed to know from her lips.

"Er, i don't know i broke it up with him, things were moving a bit too fast." she lied.

"Oh im sorry to hear that Carter..." he said hoping that the bite full of meat hid his grin.

Changing the subject a bit, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, she really didn't want to talk about Pete at the moment, she said with a cough "You wanted to talk about the SGC sir."

"I did Carter, im retiring."

Chocking on her sip of beer, spiting as she spoke. "Retiring why?"

"After recent events with your father and other things, this mission will be my last officially, anyways you'll be left alone on SG-1 and General Hank Landry will be taking over. Good man highly rated by Hammond so the right man for the job."

"Why so soon sir?"

"Well Carter i fancied a change in direction, and im unable to do that working for the SGC."

"Okay sir, did you want me to tell the others"

"No Daniel and Teal'c will be told tomorrow at the briefing, and Walter is handling everyone else while we're on the mission."

"Ok sir"

The conversation went quiet neither one knowing what to say, the only sound either one made was from their knives and folks slicing through the plate. It stayed like that for a while, both seeming staring at their plate.

"Nice food sir, thank you." Carter finally broke the silence.

"No problem Carter, nice to have you round."

Soon after that and some questions asking about the new SGC commander they parted ways. Sam left for her home completely overwhelmed of tonight's events. He could have told her that he was retiring at the meeting tomorrow with the rest of SG-1. The events had plagued her all night and the drive in to work.

When the briefing happened, as was to be expected Teal'c and Carter were quiet in the corner, leaving it all down to Daniel, he was having enough of a rant for all them combined. Even after the briefing had ended walking into the locker rooms Daniel was still going on about it. Though he was talking on deaf ears the great thing about being a jaffa was the many years of learning how to turn his ears off, it was a talent most were envious of.

After the mission was supposed to happen but didn't, time relative. Daniel had finally calmed down over the news earlier, and accepted an invitation to celebrate Jacks retirement in none other than his log cabin fishing, later on in the evening.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you, and a happy new year. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

At the log cabin it was Carter that arrived first closely followed by Daniel and Teal'c, they all started the day with a spot of fishing, after a while it started to get a bit chilly so they moved the gathering inside. They were going to spend the weekend before they all started their new adventures.

Jack retiring, Sam, running the science department at area 51, Daniel going off to Atlantis finally! And Teal'c going back to Dakara.

Grabbing another six pack from the fridge, the pop as the bottle top unpressurised, being flicked somewhere in the room, sitting down next to Sam, talking about their favourite trips, while awaiting the pizza to be delivered.

The night was long, filled with many laughs and happy memories, Daniel had long passed out after his many, er two beers. Teal'c had gone to bed, he was often in bed early when he was not on a mission, and thankfully he put Daniel in his room too. Carter decided to stay and help tidy up, the place was quite a mess, despite protests from Jack, she picked up the bottle caps.

The place now clean, Sam sat down finished her beer and asked O'Neill what he meant by the events that happened because of her dad. After a moment and a few swigs of beer he answered.

"Jacob just helped me realise a few things that all!" he said shifting a bit in his seat.

Having a confused look on her face O'Neill could tell that she was trying to make sense of it, he missed that look a lot, and he never got to see it when he no longer went to her lab.

"I just simply mean Carter, he said some things to me that had made me think about my life that's all" he added taking another sip of beer.

"He had a tendency to do that. He done the same with me, he kept saying he wanted me to be happy. I can still have everything i wanted; actually i think that's why i called it off with Pete."

"Dad really loved you, you know, he just wants you to be happy."

An awkward silence suddenly filled the room, Sam knew that her father loved her, and she loved that she got to have a good relationship with him before he passed, thanks to Sel'mac she gave that to her, in away. She couldn't help but over think, knowing her father knew she wasn't really happy with Pete. It pains her that she lied to him. Tears started to form in her eyes; Jack saw this and asked what was wrong.

"I just can't stop thinking that i hurt him in some way by lying to him. I lied to him saying i was happy but i wasn't."

"You couldn't have hurt him with that Carter, he knew you well, a lot better than you think. He knew you're happy, and he knew you're well cared for."

"Yeah i guess your right! What did he say to you?"

"Argh, don't worry about that Carter, let's go get cake i need cake."

"Sir its 01:00 in the morning there is nowhere to get cake!"

"Oh there is Carter, grab your coat."

They grabbed there coats headed for the car and drove about 30 minutes through nothing but single track roads, after a while there was a 24 hour diner appearing into view. Parking the car up they headed through the doors and sat down in a corner table.

"This is nice, how did you find this place?"

Saying hello to the waitress he simply said two please, facing Carter he replied, "Dont you ever mention this to the guys on base, but i found it after hiking through the woods a few years back, and got lost."

"You got lost?" she said chuckling.

"It happens all right all these damn trees look the same."

"So that's why you hate trees you, always get lost!" she said smirking.

The waitress headed to their table with two plates in hand it must have been the biggest slice of cake she had ever seen. It had a mixture of chocolate and vanilla frosting, with some very brightly coloured layers, a good helping of sprinkles and what looked like pieces of blue jell-o.

"Wow this is some cake, you must come here a lot, i mean while you're up here?"

"You bet'cha sure do, best cake in the universe."

"Me and Kerry split, a few weeks back."

"Oh im sorry to hear that sir..."

"Don't be, im not, it was for the best."

"Sorry sir i don't mean to be nosey, but weren't you happy?" She asked taking another bite.

"Um a few weeks back," Looking at Carter closely.

"You mentioned it sir, im sorry." Sam said chewing away.

"I was happy, she's just not for me, and I just thought maybe I should tell you that's all...it's actually sort a the reason why im retiring actually."

"Why?" taking yet another bite.

"No well, yes sort a, we broke up the same day as your father passing. I knew that i was making a mistake being with her. It's not what i wanted for my life, your dad made me realize a few things i suppose."

"So you broke up with agent Johnson because of my dad?" establishing eye contact again.

"Well no, yes sort a, but she broke it up with me. She said something to me, actually the same as your dad, but i never told her that. It was kinda like destiny was kicking me up the butt or something."

"I think this cake has got to your brain, sir. My dad was kinda the reason that you broke up? If he wasn't dying you wouldn't have been in work that day. It doesn't make any sense to me that my father had anything to do with it."

"Well he did Carter. As i said fate, that's why i decided to retire, it was the only option i could think off."

"But you don't believe in destiny or fate, sir."

"No i don't but i believe, i believe in you." Jack said not breaking eye contact, just looking at her.

"Ahem. sorry sir."

"You're the reason i didn't make things work with Kerry. I wasn't actually in the relationship, and you're the reason im retiring."

"Im sorry sir i don't understand!"

He placed his fork down on the plate mumbling "you're the smartest person on the planet, but you can be so stupid" so much of a mumble that Carter couldn't understand, or hear. Jack stood up walked over to the other side of the table took the fork out of her hand. Looking down straight at her baby blues, Jack moved his hand up by her hair to brush it behind her ear leaning in closer to her lips stopping just a paper width apart waiting for Carters response.

"Oh" Sam said tilting her head towards him.

Their lips embraced in the most sensual way possible she wrapped her hands around his neck and he moved his free hand around her waist, he pulled away from her looking in her eyes with the biggest grin a man could have.

"I retired because i wanted to have you in my life, i think we have waited long enough, if you will have me. Which i hope that kiss means you do too."

Carter didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, her heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest, no one has ever kissed her like that before. She wanted him too! She couldn't voice it out, what she wanted to say. Instead she embraced his cheeks with her hands and leaned in to kiss him back.

Ever since that night they were together they moved in together, Carter still had her place as it was closest to the SGC. But spent most of her time when she wasn't due to go off world at Jacks house. Jack had been allowed to go through the gate a few times, and visited the new tok'ra home world to witness the extraction of the last Ba'al clone. It was nice to reminisce about the past but he loved his future he loved the felling of being able to sleep next to Carter every day, too hold her every day.

He eventually asked her to marry him, they had set a date but Sam was asked to command Atlantis for a year before someone more permanent could be found. Jack told her to go; it was a huge opportunity for her career something he couldn't stop her from doing. They still managed to have constant contact and even met up a few times at Atlantis.

After Carter returned from commanding Atlantis when Richard Woolsey being commissioned to take over; They set a new date all the arrangements had been made the cake the flowers everything was perfect. They picked out a nice quiet location only inviting a few family and friends from the SGC due to their top secret guest list. Everything was perfect.

No one could ask of a more beautiful day the weather perfect. The setting, everyone who had been invited turned up; it truly was every little girl's fairytale, plus cake.

Before they could say their vows Jack was beamed away by the deadalus, there was a few swearing remarks before any could be directed to the crew he was beamed back down to Washington in front of the president, the president of which got the brunt of Jacks curses.

This was a new president running office after Hayes was outvoted in the election. He stood before President Fawkes. A brute looking man not to old but a fair few wrinkles on him, he ordered that Jack to come out of retirement stating it is his duty, that his country needed him that the program needed him. President Fawkes put down a file and told im he needed Jack fully on duty to run home-world security after which many of General Hammond's successors had either quit or was fired.

Jack was ordered that he was to oversee an ancient out post, that could possibly lead to a new galaxy and he was to secure the ongoing of the SGC and all other projects from there.

"Im about to get married sir, so... with all due respect I'd like to get back to that." He said waving his hands down his suit just to prove a point.

"Yes about this Colonel Carter thing... The relationship you have been having with has to cease immediately or she would be court marshalled and Colonel Carter would no longer be in the air force or working for any scientific institution."

"You can't do that, im no longer with the air force. Sam has nothing to do with this leave her out of this she hasn't done anything wrong im a civilian now" Jack shouted.

"You're not a civilian, never have been never was, you're a four star general that's it. You are to oversee this planets most top secret organisation, and you are no longer permitted to have a relationship with someone under your command. This is not a request but an order if you are unwilling to do this job then I'll have no choice but to shut the program DOWN. And all members of the SGC will be forced into retirement, and I'll personally make sure that Colonel Carter will never be able to procure a position in any scientific field. It's your choice."

"You son of a bitch, how dare you threaten me, leave Carter alone you touch her you ruin her career and ill do nothing for you. This has got nothing to do with her, you can't pull me out of retirement, and you stupid son of a bitch can't stop me from marring Carter!"

"I can and i have as of 20 minutes ago you are no longer a civilian i have the paper work right here relieving a total of 2890 personnel from duty. Do you want me to give this order i have no choice you are the only person able to do this job."

"You son of a bitch, just leave Carter alone at least let me explain to her in person how much of a arrogant prick you are!"

"No! you are due to be shipped out in 30 minutes you have 10mins to be with her to tie up loose ends, after that you will beamed and taken to the planet is that clear."

"Crystal sir"

Jack was beamed back down to the venue where he ran after Carter. When he found her he didn't repeat what the president told him, he simply said that he was being called back into duty and he has to leave in the next few minutes to an unknown location in the milky way, he told her he had no choice but to do this and if he had he wouldn't do it, he held on to her tight telling her "i will fight to get back to you no matter what, i love you with all my heart and im so sorry." He placed a kiss on her lips when they parted Sam cried out i love you too, a white flash brightened the room and he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

_**okay this chapter has been difficult to write, I have spent many times re-doing it as I wasnt happy when I re-read it. this is how imagined it.**_

_**thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy! chez x**_

* * *

"I don't believe that one bit! You General Jack O'Neill forced to do something that he didn't want to do, give me a break!"

"Carter im serious I didn't want to have to leave you but... But I had no choice I had to. I-I thought that it was the right thing to do considering."

"Considering what Jack?"

"It doesn't matter ok, I had my reasons why can't you just accept that. I did what I did because I had to not because I wanted too."

"BECAUSE JACK YOU NEVER ARE ONE TO FOLLOW ORDERS, THE ONE TIME YOU DID WAS TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Carter spat, her finger boring a hole in her chest, auctioning how much she hurt.

Jack started to get frustrated and angry now, not angry with Sam just angry with himself he didn't put up more of a fight he didn't tell her what was going on, they could have sorted something out together, he didn't want to risk Carter losing her career.

Walking up arms length away from her he grabbed her hands in his, happy that she didn't snatch them away, he then dared taking a step closer.

"Im sorry Carter I know I hurt you, believe me I never wanted that in the whole world. I was trying to keep you safe I was put in a position, at the time I couldn't see away out. I didn't want too, I wanted to walk down that isle with you, hand in hand, off to start a new life with you."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE, why did you leave me like that? Humiliated in front of all our friends and family why tell me?" she cried.

"I-I can't Carter I don't want to ruin your career. I don't want to bring up all the pain I went through, we both went through because of this." Jack looked at her looking deep into her soul, pleading with her to let it go.

"Jack please i need to know, we are stuck here with no way of contacting earth, with no way to let them know were alive. I need to know" tears starting to stream down her flushed cheeks.

"Ok Sam" he sighed.

Leading her over to the make shift bed he helped her to sit down, she was wobbly on her leg, limping. She must have found it hard to have walked those few steps. Jack could hear her breathing changed she was breathing more heavily than normal, Carter still hadn't recovered and she must be using all her strength just to stand.

"Ok you remember I told you I was being recalled to active duty..."

"How could I forget it was our wedding day and you left me!" looking at him with a stern look, crossing her arms over her chest leaning on a nearby makeshift post.

"Yeah, ahem, well I was beamed away and arrived in the president's office. He had these files laid out all over his desk all headed with SG-1 and something called Abeona. I think this was the reason I was recalled. Anyways long story short the president used our relationship against me. He threatened to take your life away, not assassinate at least it don't think he meant killing you but destroy your career threatened you'd never be able to work in any field with science or technology, even so much as being an mechanic. If I didn't return to active duty..."

"What you are saying Jack... the president threatened you to go back to the air force!" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes Carter our lives would have been extremely difficult no pension, no career no nothing, I wouldn't have cared about my losing it all, so i could have you in my life. But I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't be the reason that your career ended, practically your life. you were about to be given a command of an entire program that is a huge thing for any ones career, and hardly heard off for a woman to be given such a high position as Atlantis would have been. He threatened to take everything from you, everything from us."

"I don't understand Jack, what reasons could the president have for such a threat like that."

"I have been trying to work that out, Sam listen I was sent away to some address in the milky way there was this big stargate there and it had a program for a ninth chevron, there was writings on the wall of a language that we hadn't seen before, Dr Rush was head scientist there. We were there for months I was constantly sent paperwork from Home World Security and was running it when General Hammond passed" he paused for a moment thinking of the man that he respected so much, I was sent every report written from the SGC even yours and your psych evals, I knew everything that I put you through, and I am truly sorry..." jack laid his head between his hands sighing in shame he didn't do more, sam was right.

"The president wanted to know this particular text so bad but it was riddle, he was fixated by it he even visited the planet we were on numerous times, I insisted that Daniel would have figured it out by now, and to bring him in on it to translate it. He was adamant that no one from the SGC would be involved in this. He had only allowed a few specialists into to be briefed a lot of them were concluded as not psychologically stable to join SGC. The president made the riddle open to the public in a form of a video game, as the last level with bits of information to be gathered solely through the game to allow the player to understand the language!" standing up waving his hands in the air mainly pure frustration, calming down a bit he sat back down next to Sam and continued.

"He was that desperate to find out, he risked the whole program. I tried to find out what was happing gathering Intel I was pretty much in the dark I didn't know why they needed me really I wasn't doing, much other than being an overseer. A few months past and a file had reached my desk there was this kid that was getting close, he was consistently trying to complete the last level, there was over a billion players to start with, with only 300 thousand reaching the last level, fewer keeping on trying to complete it. About a hundred players were left, finally one solving the puzzle a young lad, his mother single parent a nurse, whose fate turned upside down being stabbed with a dirty needle, she wasn't able to pay for her medical bills, her son. Eli his name was trying to raise funds, not in the best way but he was smart about it. I was ordered to contact him and make any deal for him to accept to come. That was the first time i stepped back on earth" he sighed s breath of relief he could finally tell her, Jack couldn't look at her instead he played with the twigs on the floor with his foot, twiddling with is thumbs.

"Jack are you talking about the destiny program?"

"Yes Sam I am but there's more to it than that, the president had no choice but to involve others of the SGC when the planet practically destroyed it the first ever connection, he wanted to have more man power on finding out what happened, he was obsessed with it. I had come to learn that it was technology he was after more powerful than either Atlantis or the SGC could get hold of, what this technology could do im not sure. But it's something to do with the destiny or Abeona. Something on that ship or were its going or something in that galaxy has made the president obsessed."

"We have to figure it out I don't understand what he wanted you for!" Carter ran her fingers through her hair probably running simulation in her mind.

"I don't know either I think it was something to do with the ancient gene because I was kept in this room that looked like a power room or something but im not sure. After I had recruited Eli and the planet being pretty much destroyed I was able to come back. I guess they didn't have any more use for me."

"Then why didn't you retire?"

"I tried but I was constantly refused, I sent a resignation letter to the president every day and the joint chiefs yet I still wasn't able to, I tried to just leave but I was threatened with imprisonment, for the rest of my life. i would have accepted that, but that meant that I wouldn't have been able to still be in a strange sense with you. I wouldn't be able to see Ba'al's demise or help with the Ori threat or anything at all or read your mission reports, I needed to have something of you in my life, at the time that's all I could get"

"You should have told me this at the start we could have come up with something" Sam said looking up at him staring him in the eyes, she knew he had tried; she knew the consequences of going awol, just taking of with his level of clearance. He would have been hunted down and put straight into prison accused of treason.

"I couldn't risk it Carter they were watching me like a hawk they didn't want me to go on this mission, or to command the Hammond but still. There was no one else to do it so I guess they had no choice." Jack was starting to bore a hole in the ground.

"I guess so, you should have told me we could have found away just like we had previously."

"Im truly sorry Carter," he turned placing his hand on her knee.

"Im sorry too for the way I was with you the last few days."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Carter."

Nothing more to say to each other, it was starting to get dark it was quite strange how quickly it got dark there must of only been 10hrs of sunlight if that. Jack got up and started to pick something out for dinner, he decided that he will go with real food today so used the last of the meat with some readymade soup, to make a stew. There was a couple of puddings in the pack, well high protein bars but close enough, thinking that would help make amends' a nice dinner just the two of us, alone on this empty planet.

The fire started to burn out without hesitation he got up, told Sam that he was going to collect firewood and he would be back in a minute. True to his word he wasn't long, shouting im back only to resemble a mumble when Jack noticed that Carter had fallen asleep.

Poor girl he thought to himself she must be exhausted she pushed herself a lot to get the Hammond operational not to mention getting back on her feet. The arguing what seemed like a long time ago taking its toll on her too, but maybe it was a good thing they needed to clear the air, to start anew. Hopefully in time they would share their lives together once again.

Waking up from his train of thought, by the smell of food over boiling slightly, he pulled the pot out from the fire burning his finger in the process, as the pot hit the floor,

"Argh damn it!" Jack shouted looking down to look at his thumping finger, only to catch eye on a massive blister.

"Jack" Carter mumbled, concerned by the look on his face, his face all scrunched up as if he was he by a zat.

"Im ok just burned dinner and my hand nothing new," he jokes shaking the pain off.

"Smells nice" Carter said as she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"What my hand or the dinner" Jack smirked, making Carter give out a little chuckle, he's back to his antics again he must be fine, she thought to herself.

"Dinner, what we got?"

"Alien rabbit and soup, and if you're a good girl and eat it all you can have pudding." He said smirking once more.

"Pudding?"

"Yes pudding here you go, haven't got any beer so you'll have to imagine one."

"Thank you Jack its nice" she said sarcastically, picking it up admiring the blackened edges.

"Yeah, you bet'cha!"

They didn't talk, for the first time since they have been stranded the awkwardness has been lifted everything was out in the open, everything, no more secrets nothing. The night sky seemed lighter too there wasn't a cloud in sight. It wouldn't have mattered if it did rain; Jack built a pretty good shelter.

After their meals they just sat in silence not even one word, sigh or loud breath it was the first moment since the Intel of the wraiths attack, there is a sense of calm. The plague of not knowing they were going to be rescued or not still daunted them, not knowing if anyone on earth was still alive, or what was happening. Years of experience taught them early on there's no point in stressing out over something they can do nothing about.

The crisp air started to turn cold even the open fire wasn't producing enough warmth, the temperature was dropping fast the wind picking up, causing a icy breeze. Carter started to shiver every time the wind hit her cheeks, she winced she could have sworn a snowball was warmer.

"I think we are in for a cold one tonight Jack," Carter clattered.

"I think you may be right there I think you should get under the covers before you catch a cold, or worse!" Jack said rubbing his hands together then tucking them under his armpits.

"Is that an order sir?" Carter said playfully.

"No Carter, but it can be if you wanted me to boss you around," he said returning her sentiment.

"I think we should share tonight and try and keep the fire going it's getting colder each second."

"Haven't we already been sharing a bunk?"

"That's not what I mean Jack and you know it!" Carter said looking down to her sleeping bag only not his.

"Argh sure you bet'cha,"

"Not like that either Jack, merely because it's the most logical thing to do considering our circumstances." the glare in her eyes, telling jack that she was no longer playing. Carter in fact was actually really concerned at hoe quick, how fast the temperature was dropping.

"Your right as always Carter, you need a hand getting up." Jack said standing up offering her his hand.

"Im good." she strained putting weight on her injured leg.

Carter hopped over to the bunks and started to zip the blankets together.

"Er Carter not that im complaining but, I didn't think you meant share covers."

"It's nothing you haven't done before Jack, what else do you think I meant?"

"Sleeping closer together to conserve body heat." Jack replied almost unsure himself he hopped that Sam wouldn't hear the uncertainty in his voice, all though he did know it was more logical to share, but part of him was hoping for a different reason to share a bed.

"Yes Jack, but sharing covers will keep us warm; it's getting cold very quick. Are you uncomfortable with this?"

"No, no, no not at all I just thought... Ah never mind your right." Holding his hands up defensively backing away from her, she was right of course heck she was near always right, in order to survive this cold they are gunna have to conserve our body heat.

"Look im not really comfortable with this either given our past but we could both be risking hypothermia, death if we don't, and it's not a risk im willing to take giving our situation" Carter emphasised waving her hands in a big circle.

Carter and Jack both started to stuff one sleeping bag into another making it as thick as possible luckily they had enough shelter thanks to Jack for finding a good place to camp. The fire was roaring at the wind, it too was fighting a battle to survive. The wind howling all through the night, tree branches breaking it was going to be a long night the waves sounded so violent you could hear the waves loud crashing among each other with brute force.

Jack and Sam huddled together as tight as possible wrapping themselves up within each other's bodies hiding under the windswept covers, after a few hours Jack broke the chattering silence.

"Hey Sam do-do you remember that time we were stuck in that ice cavern in McMurdo" he said shaking.

"You mean the time you were 'Mac-useless' or the time you were frozen stiff." Sam replied teeth chattering.

"I wasn't 'Mac-useless' whatever that means, I had a broken rib a badly splintered leg and internal bleeding, and was being suffocated by my captain, that's what I remember!"

"Yeah what about it Jack" pushing away jacks pressure as obviously shed hit a nerve with that one as Jack nudged her in the ribs with his arm.

"Although I was dying and probably very delusional I remember saying Sara's name and her replying to me, but I think that was maybe your voice wasn't it."

"I don't remember Jack, im really too cold to think, it was a long time ago."

"Yeah it was and then there was that time again when I had that thing downloaded into my brain and we were at that ancient outpost" Jack said almost at a whisper, moving his hand down Carter's arm to intertwine with her hand.

"Yeah I remember, Jack why are you bringing all this up now?"

"Because we need something to keep us warm, and Ive been thinking every time it seemed like I- we wasn't going to make it we somehow always managed too, and it always seemed that you saved my life... like allot."

"Come on Jack you saved mine too allot!" she said holding Jacks hand tighter pulling it towards her chest.

"Yeah I know but every time I was so god damn stubborn you managed to convince me to do anything, for example you made me take that snake in my head, you made me get frozen stiff for months you saved me from that moon with Maybourne. You rescued me from the X-302 test launch; you pulled me out the day we lost Janet. So many times I can remember that you saved me heck you saved all of us."

"You saved my life too Jack you came after me when Anubis's drones attacked the alpha site, you was willing to practically commit suicide with that tok'ra machine when we were accused as zatarc's because you didn't leave me. You saved me so many times sir when I got kidnapped on earth, on that race with Warrick you was there for me too. Even when that replicator fifth held me captive to make repli-carter, you were straight out of status then." She shifted her body so that she could face him, they were still embracing each other as though they were still very much in love.

"I know we both saved each other's ass's allot, but I mean even though there was Daniel and Teal'c on our team I always knew that we would be alright... The reason for that was – is because of you, because I wanted to be around to keep you safe, I had to keep you safe."

"We were a team Jack, we all had each other's backs."

"Yes we did, I guess it's just weird looking back at it all."

"What do you mean Jack? How is it all weird?" pulling back to see his expression more clearly.

"it's just strange how SG-1 always managed to scrape through almost every time when so many other teams... uh... wasn't that lucky, it always seemed like there was someone watching over us you know like we had help."

"Yeah it is a bit strange how we managed to all stay together on the same team for so long. We had more risk than everybody else we were the flagship team we were always called on rescues or anything else for that matter. We always were the team that saved earth from attack almost like we..."

"We were meant to be there, that exact moment." Jack held her closer together he could feel that it had got warmer, Sam's teeth stopped chattering, the wind started to calm down a bit.

"So you think that maybe someone had been looking out for us right at the very beginning!"

"I honestly don't know it just always seems that we had a lot of luck our way."

"I thought maybe we were just that good!"

"No one's that good!" after Jack said that he regretted it, he knew that Carter would have something to say about that, but he was never expecting to have his arm slapped. No matter how playful it was, Samantha Carter had definitely changed.

"What's your point to this entire conversation Jack?"

"That's how I know that we will be ok, me and you are together and that all that matters." Shifting over to cuddle her tight once more, he didn't know if he would ever get a second chance. He had blown it big time so he was going to take every opportunity to at least hold her close.

"I don't understand you think there is something out there helping us?"

"Oh I don't know Carter it just seems strange... don't get me wrong im grateful but I think we have just been a little bit too lucky. Don't you?"

"Well it looks like we ran out of luck. I think the wind has stopped its getting warmer" Sam said, slightly confused as to when her teeth stopped chattering, or when she stopped shivering.

"The suns come up its lovely and hot how about you say we get some sleep." Jack replied positioning his body so that he could continue to cuddle up with the love of his life.


End file.
